Hot Issue
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Sungmin seharusnya tidak memilih Dokter Psikologis untuk menangani pernikahannya yang amburadul. Sehingga, dia malah makin terjebak dikisah cinta yang kusut. Dua orang pria tampan, siapa yang akan dia pilih?" KyuMin/YAOI/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Meonk and Deog.

**Title:** Hot Issue.

**Rate**: T.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama.

**Main pair:** KyuMin.

**Slight pair:** HyukMin and HyukHae/HaeHyuk.

**Cast:** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member's.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Main cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Hyuk Jae.

**Warning: **Boyslove/Shonen-ai, OOC, OC, AU, typos, bad grammars and other stuff's that may you uncomfortable with.

**Summary: **_"Sungmin seharusnya tidak memilih Dokter Psikologis untuk menangani pernikahannya yang amburadul. Sehingga, dia malah makin terjebak dikisah cinta yang kusut. Dua orang pria tampan, siapa yang akan dia pilih?"_

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast. But however, this story totally and naturally ours. This stuff just a fanfiction, don't take it too serious pals!

**We've right way to throwing a plagiarism off at hell. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Enjoy reading anyway ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

"_Lee Sungmin, melaporkan dari tempat kejadian." _

Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terusik ketika bunyi televisi di pojok ruangan menyatu bersamaan dengan suara pasien anak-anak yang berlari kesana kemari mengitari meja kerjanya. Jas putihnya masih terlihat baik seperti tadi pagi, rapih, berkilau, menawan, tampan, mempesona seperti apa yang cermin dirumahnya bilang. Posisi duduk sudah sedari tadi coba dia perbaiki, mengaduh sesaat saat rasa nyeri merayap kedaerah punggung, dan terkadang bahkan menyentuh saraf kepala. Ia mencoba berbicara dengan nadanya yang biasa; santun dan ramah. Tetapi ketika anak-anak nakal malah menanggapinya berbeda, Kyuhyun merasa putus asa dan tidak berguna.

Contohnya; ketika dia bertanya kenapa dan apa, mereka memandangi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyebalkan lalu bertanya.

"_Memang ahjussi punya urusan apa?" _

Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk tersenyum sampai-sampai bibirnya terasa ngilu. Anak-anak yang sebenarnya menggemaskan namun tiba-tiba bertranformasi menjadi malaikat pembunuh masih memiliki orangtua, dan tepatnya mereka duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia menggerakkan jari-jemarinya diatas kertas dan bicara dengan nada yang sangat rendah—berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti biasanya. Tetapi tampaknya kelima bocah itu tidak bisa dibodohi, atau jelasnya mereka tidak mau dibodohi orang bodoh. Dokter yang ada didepan mereka bukan Dokter yang benar-benar baik. Mereka berharap Kyuhyun akan menyambut mereka dengan permen ditangan dan membagikannya secara cuma-cuma. Namun, senyuman manis Kyuhyun meruntuhkan segalanya. Dan senyuman itu malah terasa sangat pahit. Mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Jadi, siapa yang paling aktif disini?" Tanpa disadari, yang menjawab bukan hanya satu. Sebenarnya, jika dua itu masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi tampaknya, mereka berlima terlalu kompak sampai-sampai kesulurahan mengangkat tangan dan berteriak.

"Itu aku!"

Kyuhyun paling merasa dihina saat bocah paling gendut mengacungkan jari tengah sebagai jawabannya. Dia menelisik apakah dirumahnya, orangtua mereka terlalu banyak menonton acara luar sampai mungkin bocah-bocah ini mengartikan gerak jari itu sebagai hal yang biasa di Korea. Kyuhyun pernah menyerah untuk tidak lagi menerima anak-anak dijam shitfnya, kemudian setelah itu dia sadar. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar, dia tidak bisa selamanya menghindari anak kecil. Mereka mengendalikan bumi semau mereka, menjadi yang paling menonjol padahal badan mereka kecil.

Kedua orangtua mereka menggeleng dan tertawa didepan Kyuhyun, sebelum si ayah angkat bicara, pria itu melemparkan pukulan kecil dikepala kepada satu persatu anak-anaknya.

"Tidak seperti itu, yang paling aktif adalah yang paling gendut. Dia terlalu overaktif sampai ruang belajar kakaknya hancur berantakan, itu kejadian setiap hari. Serius, aku sampai harus menyewa dua _baby sitter_ hanya untuk anak ini. Tapi ternyata itu sama sekali tidak efektif, dia akan mengamuk, dan khusunya anak ini susah tidur. Apa dia insomnia?"

"Diumur sekecil ini, dia sudah punya gangguan tidur?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia bangun setiap jam tiga pagi dan minta susu." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam atas jawaban yang satu itu. Anak bangun dimalam hari dan meminta susu dijam tiga pagi bisa disebut normal. Tetapi yang tidak biasa adalah, bocah gendut ini mulai mendekat kemeja kerjanya, terlihat tertarik dengan bekal makan siang miliknya. Itu donat, semua orang suka donat termasuk Kyuhyun dan anak itu.

"Kupikir tentang insomnia, eum, itu terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku, dia tidak apa-apa dengan masalah tidurnya, tapi ya, dia memang benar terlalu aktif." _Dan gendut. Dia obesitas. _

"Benar seperti itu? Apa ada cara yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik? Semacam obat-obatan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian secara refleks menepuk kepala si gendut ketika tangannya mulai menjangkau kotak bekal makanan Kyuhyun.

"Anakmu bukan penderita schizophrenia atau apapun yang mengerikan. Tidak perlu obat-obatan, kecuali kau harus mengatur pola makannya. Lihat, dia susah bernapas karena terlalu gendut. Kupikir masalah satu-satunya dia obesitas." Pria tampan itu tampak sedikit tersinggung, ketika Kyuhyun dengan segala kejujurannya bicara bahwa anak kesayangannya terlihat begitu gendut dan obesitas—sebenarnya itu menyakitkan. Dokter itu bagai memiliki hak untuk menghina putranya. Dia lugas dan tidak tampak ramah. Sedangkan saat ini, Choi Siwon tidak punya pilihan selain datang ketempat ini.

"Maaf?" Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup mulutnya lalu tertawa.

"Untuk masalah overaktif, dia perlu bimbingan orangtua. Kira-kira berapa jam sehari kau bicara dengannya? Paling tidak saat kau melakukan interaksi dengannya?"

Siwon kelihatan berpikir keras sampai kernyitan didahinya kontras menonjol. Dia bukan jenis ayah yang setiap akhir pekan menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga, paling tidak Siwon akan menyempatkan datang ke Sekolah di hari ayah, itupun jika dia tidak sibuk. Jelasnya, mereka butuh perhatian dari seorang ayah yang hobi kerja. Dan ketika dia memikirkan itu, dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa dia merasa kesepian?"

"Apa kau pikir dia merasa kesepian dengan empat saudara disekelilingnya?"

"Jadi?"

"Dia perlu perhatian bukan kesepian, tuan." Siwon menghela napasnya kemudian beranjak berdiri, dia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya lalu meletakannya dimeja kayu Kyuhyun. Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Wajah si gendut dan ayahnya benar-benar berbeda, singkatnya mereka terlalu berbeda. Dengan tatapan yang dianggap miris, Siwon berlutut didepan si gendut sambil bergumam.

"Maafkan ayah, sayang."

"Ayah, aku mau donat Pak Dokter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku! Dengarkan aku!" Insan manis itu membiarkan jarinya bergerak diudara dan bergerak memutar sehingga dia terlihat buru-buru bicara. Dia menemukan antisipasi yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan pernikahannya selain pisah ranjang dan mengikuti saran-saran bodoh Park Jung Soo. Jelasnya, tadi pagi Sungmin mencoba untuk memutar otak sangat optimal, memecahkan semua masalah dengan gerutuannya yang kecil dan hampir tertangkap basah suaminya. Setelah itu sehabis meminum kopi paginya, dia membaca koran dan memfokuskan matanya dikolom tabel iklan.

"Aku menemukan cara terbaik selain datang ke konsultan seks."

"Apa?"

Obsidian Jung Soo mengecil berbarengan dengan bibirnya yang melengkung bulat. Ekspresi wajahnya setengah tidak tenang dan berharap Sungmin tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti bulan lalu. Jung Soo tidak akan bilang _iya_ untuk rekomendasi datang ke Cenayang. Pada dasarnya, Jung Soo sangat menghindari hal-hal berbau mistis termasuk darah ayam seperti apa yang Cenayang itu katakan untuk Sungmin minum setiap minggunya.

"Tadi pagi, aku pikir harus pergi ke Dokter operasi plastik. Mungkin, dia bosan dengan wajahku atau ingin aku tampil lebih manis. Tapi setelah kupikir-kupikir, itu agak mengerikan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke Dokter Psikologis, jika aku terlalu takut untuk mengubah wajahku, setidaknya aku harus mengubah kepribadianku. Menjadi Sungmin yang lebih manis dan polos. Setidaknya agar dia tidak pergi." Jung Soo hampir tersedak ketika Sungmin bilang dia harus mengubah kepribadiannya. Sungmin yang sekarang bahkan sudah terlalu polos sampai hampir mendekati kata bodoh. Tidak habis pikir, bagaimana frustasinya Dokter yang akan Sungmin temui nanti.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kukira kau harus pergi sendiri kali ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi membantumu." Senyum cerah Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang dan lenyap dari bibirnya yang melengkung.

"Kau ada janji dengan Kangin _hyung_ akhir pekan ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada janji dengan siapapun."

"Lalu?"

"Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin!" Jung Soo menghentakkan kakinya sementara nada bicaranya setengah berteriak. Dia memutar kepalanya dan memusatkan pandangannya kepada wajah Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan kontenplasinya yang kuat dan berdasar, keputusannya untuk datang ke Cenayang bulan lalu bahkan lebih baik ketimbang datang ke Dokter Psikologis kemudian mendapat teriakan dari Dokter itu. Maksud Jung Soo, mungkin mereka berdua hanya perlu beribur. Berpikir dengan matang dan realitis, mengambil cuti kerja selama beberapa hari setelah itu berbulan madu disuatu tempat tropis yang menyenangkan.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Sungmin merengek sehingga matanya mulai berair.

"Dengarkan aku, ketimbang melakukan hal-hal bodoh, lebih baik ambil cuti sebentar dan berbulan madu kesuatu tempat. Kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke Belize kan? Bujuk dia kesana dan habiskan waktu kalian berdua. Aku yakin itu akan berakhir baik. Dia pasti mengerti apa maksudmu, pulang dan adopsi anak setelahnya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi dia terlalu sibuk. Akhir pekanpun dia masih punya pekerjaan lain, _hyung_." Jung Soo menghela napas seolah-olah keputusasaan Sungmin benar-benar melalap habis setengah dari akal sehatnya. Dia tidak bisa membantu apapun lagi, semuanya tergantung Sungmin dan pria itu.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai parkiran. Tapi aku tidak mau masuk. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk itu."

"_Gomawo hyung!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya sebentar agar denyutan yang entah dari mana datangnya menghilang dan lenyap dari kepalanya. Harusnya ini yang terakhir kali, berhenti, cukup sudah. Tidak akan ada anak-anak lagi, tidak sampai dia siap atau menemukan pekerjaan yang baru. Menjadi Dokter Psikologis tidak semudah apa yang orang bilang, dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia yang punya penyakit paling mengerikan. Tetapi daftar orang gila yang pernah dia atasi, sempat menumpuk dan membuatnya mengeluh kepada Ryeowook. Pria mungil yang jadi satu-satunya partner kerja setia di Klinik barunya.

Sampai merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Kyuhyun meraih donat miliknya setelah itu menyantapnya dengan rakus. Dia tidak akan meminum kopinya sekalipun setelah ini dia pasti tersedak, kopi membuatnya jadi lebih buruk. Dan seharusnya Ryeowook tahu, jika dia lebih memilih teh hitam ketimbang kopi pahit tanpa gula. Ketika dia merasakan ada gerakan disampingnya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, tanpa menoleh. Dari deru napas dan cara orang itu bergerak, Kyuhyun sudah tahu pasti siapa dia. Ryeowook mengambil tempat terbaiknya disamping Kyuhyun lalu tertawa.

"Kau tahu, anak-anak itu menggemaskan. Ayahnya juga tampan sekali, duh! Aku ingat sekali siapa namanya. Tapi sayang, pria itu sudah punya istri. Istrinya seperti es! Tatapannya mengerikan, dia pikir dia cantik!"

"Aku tidak tertarik, demi Tuhan, semuanya lebih buruk dari empat bulan lalu." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar terlalu kontras. Setidaknya, walau Kyuhyun kadang menyebalkan, dia tetap tidak mau membuat sahabat karibnya tersinggung atas tindakannya yang terkadang keterlaluan.

"Sayangnya aku juga sudah punya pacar."

"Bisa aku ambil cuti selama beberapa minggu? Aku berpikir untuk membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik sambil menghilangkan stres." Ryeowook mengangguk dan tampak setuju, tetapi seringai dibibirnya dapat disadari Kyuhyun dengan jelas sampai Kyuhyun berpikir rekomendasinya lebih baik tidak disampaikan. Bawahannya yang satu ini bersikap seperti atasan semena-mena yang menyebalkan.

"Oh, tentu! Sampai saat kau datang, palang namamu yang besar didepan sana akan tergantikan dengan namaku. Kim Ryeowook. Aku punya solusi, bagaimana jika kau pergi ke Hawai? Tenggelam di laut biru dan pancing ikan hiu."

"Aku berpikir untuk melakukannya denganmu. Kita mati bersama, dan lihat apakah perut ikan hiu berlendir atau tidak."

"Aha? Eww, waktunya kerja. Dokter Cho."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya sejak tadi tertunduk dan menyentuh meja kayu. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya juga membuat aksi mencebik yang pria itu anggap menggemaskan dan manis. Sungmin sejak tadi hanya menatap gelas didepannya dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak berdaya, seolah-olah, dia benar-benar gugup ada di kondisi ini, berhadapan lagi dengan suaminya yang kelihatan dingin sejak dua bulan lalu. Atau itu hanya perasaan Sungmin, atau memang seperti itu. Sungmin menatap gerakan pria itu dengan detail dan teliti, tidak mau kehilangan sedikitpun aktivitas yang membuat insan ini sibuk selama beberapa saat sampai mengabaikannya. Tetapi saat pria itu menengok kebelakang, Sungmin malah menenggelamkan kepalanya dan berharap aksinya mengintai orang ini tidak disadari atau bahkan dia berharap, keberadaannya seharusnya tidak diketahui.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dia merasa pria itu tertawa lalu mengambil tempat tepat dihadapannya. Pria itu mengambil gelas Sungmin, kemudian meminum segelas kopi yang Sungmin baru buat beberapa menit lalu tanpa khawatir tindakannya berbuah dengusan kecil yang malah membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apakan kalau aku minum?" Suara lembut pria itu spontan menimbulkan semu merah dipipi Sungmin. Jelas sekali, itu mampu membuatnya kembali kealam sadar. Sungmin mengangguk kecil, sambil tersenyum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak tonton aku tadi?" Si surai cokelat menggeleng, seakan-akan ucapannya sama sekali tidak membuat Sungmin tersinggung bahkan marah.

"Tidak, diruang kerjaku tidak ada TV." Ketika pria itu menangkap kerucutan kecil dari bibir Sungmin, dia tertawa hingga kerutan di kedua matanya nampak terlihat sangat jelas. "Tapi aku melihatmu kemarin, kau menawan."

Pujian itu tidak berlebihan, bahkan sering kali Sungmin memang terlihat lebih menonjol ketimbang selebritis asli. Malah, itu semua yang membuat dia jadi pusat perhatian. Ketika dia tampil didepan TV, meliput berita, dengan gayanya yang tegas dan manis, itu membuat banyak pria terpesona bahkan berpikir bahwa Sungmin adalah laki-laki yang sempurna, yang semua orang yakin, dia tidak punya masalah dihidupnya. Sedangkan ketika dia lenyap dari layar kaca, dia akan jadi sosok yang tidak percaya diri walau itu terkadang membuatnya lebih menggemaskan. Tapi Sungmin berani jamin, dia benar-benar membenci kondisi itu. Saat dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi baik dengan suaminya, dia merasa tidak berguna dan putus asa. Buruknya lagi, kadang dia bahkan seperti orang gagu. Padahal mereka sudah menikah tiga tahun.

Sungmin memainkan jarinya sementara kukunya berjentik dan menabrakkan sisinya yang lain diaksinya yang gugup. Sungmin kelihatan tidak yakin dan ragu-ragu. Apakah pria itu bersedia menerima usulannya, atau malah sebaliknya. Itu membuat Sungmin takut, kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang sejak dua bulan lalu Sungmin anggap sebagai ancaman kepercayaan dirinya.

"Hyuk Jae…."

"Hmm?"

"Minggu depan, kau punya waktukan? Aku ingin pergi ketaman bermain, seperti dulu."

"Maaf, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk. Mungkin bisa pilih hari yang lain." Sungmin menggeleng, dihatinya yang berdenyut, ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kemudian, helaan napasnya yang terakhir adalah pelepas kekecewaan mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, semuanya dimulai dari awal lagi. Bangun di pagi hari, memasak sarapan sendiri, sampai memakai dasinya lagi dengan tangan miliknya tanpa bantuan orang lain dan menjadi sosok mandiri yang selalu dibanggakan ayah dan Ibunya. Hidupnya seperti kaset rusak, semuanya terulang terus ketika hari bergulir sampai dia memulai keesokan harinya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk mencari seorang istri, atau bahkan kencan buta yang selalu diusulkan ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Sampai saat ini, dia masih merasa baik-baik saja. Tidak merasa bosan, atau kesepian.

Jika dia butuh teman untuk diajak pergi, dia punya Ryeowook dan Jong Woon. Mereka teman berkomunikasi yang baik dan membuatnya nyaman. Tetapi yang membuatnya menyesal, ketika dia menghitung jari untuk menemukan usianya, dia tidak mendapatkan angka dua puluh tujuh. Buruknya lagi, dia belum pernah ciuman. Selain dari Ibunya dan kakaknya, dia tidak bohong untuk itu. Terkadang dia merasa malu, tampak dewasa dan menjadi penasehat banyak orang sementara sisi lain dari belakang hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Tidak pernah jatuh cinta, bahkan merasa tertarik. Tampan maupun cantik, semuanya Kyuhyun abaikan begitu mudah. Bagai dia tidak peduli, dan malah begitulah.

Atau, standar Kyuhyun terlalu tinggi untuk pasangan hidupnya. Sampai beberapa pria maupun wanita yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, dia depak begitu saja. Ketika Ryeowook masuk keruangannya dengan suaranya yang tinggi dan wajah berseri, Kyuhyun kontan membuang lamunannya jauh-jauh. Bersikap seperti kemarin, keren dan menolak anak-anak. Ryeowook berdiri dengan gayanya yang tidak sopan, menaikkan satu bahunya dan alisnya diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dia bersikap seperti ini sejak dulu, dan dari waktu yang berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai belajar untuk terbiasa.

"Dokter Cho yang sibuk, hari ini kau punya dua pasien."

"Hanya dua?"

"Hanya dua sampai nanti siang, jangan khawatir. Aku jamin tidak akan ada anak-anak sampai hari ini." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, sesekali bersyukur kepada Jesus yang baik hati, bahwa sampai nanti malam tidak akan ada setan kecil yang menggerayangi ketenangan hidupnya.

"Dan yang membuatku terkejut, seorang pria manis sudah datang sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan sebelum klinik ini buka. Yah, walaupun wajahku tentu terlihat lebih baik."

"Oho? Ketika kau mengatakan itu, kau terlihat sangat mengerikan Kim Ryeowook."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tidak mengangkat telponnya?" Suara dari depan tubuhnya dihadiahi gelengan skeptis yang tampak penuh harapan. Pria tampan itu menenggelamkan punggunya dikursi kerjanya yang terasa keras dan tidak nyaman. Dia mengitari ruangannya dengan mata hitamnya yang penuh sementara dengusan dibibirnya membuatnya terlihat makin tidak terkendali. Sampai saat ini, dia mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus sebesar apa yang pernah dia ucapkan. Sejujurnya, dia tidak muluk-muluk dengan perasaannya. Tetapi, menjadi orang yang terlalu tidak ekspresif membuat semuanya jadi hancur berantakan. Pada awalnya, Lee Hyuk Jae pikir, yang membatasi waktunya dengan Sungmin adalah pekerjaannya. Tetapi sekarang, dia mulai sadar, bahwa yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia setuju, jika dia bukan suami yang baik—yang setiap hari punya waktu paling tidak lima belas menit untuk membagi kasih sayang dengan harmonis. Tetapi, semuanya sudah terlalu jauh. Sejak dua bulan lalu, mereka bahkan sudah tidak lagi berbagi kamar. Tidak lagi bicara dengan nada yang lembut seperti dulu dan tidak ada lagi kecupan singkat didahi yang membuatnya makin jatuh cinta. Semuanya makin terasa dingin, perjuangannya yang sia-sia dibalas ketegangan yang membuat saraf dikepalanya berontak tiap pagi. Entah mengapa, Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar sebelah secara tiba-tiba tanpa bicara apapun keesokan harinya. Sayangnya, dia hanya diam. Dia tidak bertanya dan terkesan tidak peduli. Seperti, tidak ada yang buruk dari hal itu dan mereka seharusnya melakukan itu sejak dulu.

Tetapi jika boleh jujur, dia ingin semuanya kembali berputar seperti dulu. Seperti, pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin bertanya dengan polos, _apakah reporter dapat disebut selebriti atau tidak_? Dan ketika Hyuk Jae menjawab iya, Sungmin bicara lagi dan bergumam. _Tapi, bahkan akun twitterku tidak diikuti banyak orang. _Kenangan-kenangan akan memori itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Merasa dibutuhkan sampai dia kembali ke dunia nyata dan merasa kehilangan lagi.

"Padahal aku berniat mengajaknya makan siang, setidaknya minta maaf untuk yang kemarin." Hankyung, teman kerja Hyuk Jae hanya mendengus kemudian tersenyum. Wajahnya yang hangat dan berseri memberikan efek yang membuat Hyuk Jae merasa lebih tenang.

"Jika aku jadi Sungmin, sudah sejak dulu aku menceraikanmu tuan sok sibuk." Sadar atau tidak, Hyuk Jae mengangguk, dia setuju. Semua orang pasti seperti itu, Hyuk Jae hanya terlalu beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin yang terlalu baik.

"Kau hanya perlu berlibur, seharusnya kau sadar Sungmin perlu tempat untuk diajak bicara. Pria hangat adalah impiannya sejak dulu, bukan es batu sepertimu." Hyuk Jae hanya diam, membuang rasa tersinggungnya yang konyol dan mengangguk. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal opini Hankyung, pria tampan kaya yang hangat adalah apa yang Sungmin inginkan. Bukan dirinya, itu pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada saat ini, Kyuhyun berulang kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menerka-nerka apakah orang didepannya adalah pria atau wanita. Apakah dia harus memanggilnya nona atau tuan, atau ada kemungkinan lain yang membuatnya makin bingung. Sejak tadi, saat Kyuhyun hanya diam karena berpikir, orang itu ikut menggerakkan kepalanya kearah samping dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata rubahnya yang bulat. Semenjak lima belas menit lalu, belum ada yang berani bicara. Atau tepatnya, Kyuhyun takut menyinggung wanita ini jika saja dia pria. Tetapi Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk berdehem dan memusatkan perhatian.

"Maaf, aku harus memanggilmu siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, nona Sungmin atau tuan Sungmin?" Sungmin tersenyum walau dihatinya ada perasaan janggal yang membakar. Biarpun begitu, dia sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Singkatnya, dia memang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Lalu, secara perlahan Sungmin menggidikkan bahunya.

"Maaf, aku pria."

"Huh? Oh! Maaf, Tuan Sungmin."

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja denganku. Memangnya suaraku tidak terdengar berat ya? Aku tetap punya jakun kok." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengangguk enggan dihatinya yang terasa canggung. Suara Sungmin tidak terlalu berat, bahkan banyak wanita Korea punya suara yang lebih berat ketimbang pria ini. Dan, tentang jakun, semuanya tertupi pakaian Sungmin yang kelihatan modis.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Ahh…."

"Jadi kenapa kau kemari, tuan yang manis?" Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sementara wajahnya makin condong kedepan. Tulunjuknya bergerak sembarang, menitahkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan ketika wajah mereka makin mendekat, Sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya lagi kebibirnya yang berwarna merah dan memberikan peringatan untuk tenang dengan mendesis. Pria ini terlihat was-was, menoleh kesana-kemari seolah-olah ada mata-mata yang mengintainya dari jarak jauh. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerenyitkan kening.

"Um, begini. Bagaimana mulainya ya? Sebenarnya, aku punya masalah yang cukup kompleks."

"Itu masalah yang serius?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias, gigi gerahamnya mengatup kuat dan bibirnya yang manis terlihat bergerak maju mundur.

"Ini serius sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, ini tentang suamiku." Ketika Kyuhyun mendengar itu, dia agak terkejut. Pasangan homoseksual yang sebenarnya jarang dia temui, tetapi ada disekelilingnya termasuk Ryeowook dan Jong Woon.

"Oh, pasangan seperti itu."

"Iya, dan kupikir suamiku punya sedikit masalah denganku."

"Maksudmu? Dia sering bertindak kasar?"

"Bukan, dia tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Terlalu posesif?"

"Kalau benar seperti itu, aku tidak akan datang ketempat ini. Itu menggemaskan."

"Jadi? Apa kelainan jiwa yang membuat kalian tertekan?" Kyuhyun mengerenyit ketika Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang. Matanya menyalang, garis kemerahan miliknya kelihatan mencebik.

"Dia tidak gila."

"Tidak semua penyakit jiwa diasumsikan gila tuan. Jadi, apa?"

"Dia sering mengabaikanku, selalu pulang malam dan jarang berlaku romantis lagi. Kau punya solusi, Pak Dokter?"

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Fluff KyuMin pertama, hahahaha mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan. Lama gak nongol, ada yang kangen sama kami? Hahahaha lmao, by the way anyway…, ada yang udah nonton Iklan SPAO gentelman's play vers Trio WonHyukKyu? Gilaaa, mereka bertiga ganteng bgt. Kalo mau bayangin mereka disini gimana, bayangin aja yang disana… duh omg Hyuk Jae kaya disana Channing tatum dan Siwon kaya George Clooney, Kyuhyun tetep ganteng dengan gayanya yang stay cool oh Tuhan. Dapet cowo kaya gitu dimana coba?

Kami lagi kecantol sama Sungjin, dia imut bgt kaya kakaknya. Apalagi updatetan dia twitter, duh manis bgt sih bang. Juga, Sungmin disini waktu dia jaman break down, rambutnya agak panjang tapi imut banget XD.

Okay, so. Maaf untuk semua kesalahan teknis di ff ini, dan responnya dong guys!

Review are awesome ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Meonk and Deog.

**Title:** Hot Issue.

**Rate**: T.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama.

**Main pair:** KyuMin.

**Slight pair:** HyukMin and HyukHae/HaeHyuk.

**Cast:** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member's.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Warning: **Boyslove/Shonen-ai, OOC, OC, AU, typos, bad grammars and other stuff's that may you uncomfortable with.

**Summary: **_"Sungmin seharusnya tidak memilih Dokter Psikologis untuk menangani pernikahannya yang amburadul. Sehingga, dia malah makin terjebak dikisah cinta yang kusut. Dua orang pria tampan, siapa yang akan dia pilih?"_

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast. But however, this story totally and naturally ours. This stuff just a fanfiction, don't take it too serious pals!

**We've right way to throwing a plagiarism off at hell. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Enjoy reading anyway ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV. **

"Apa?" Ketika Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersuara, pria itu masih mendahului dengan kalimat panjangnya dan menyerang habis-habisan telinga Kyuhyun yang agak bermasalah. Semuanya, dari yang terkecil sampai hal paling rahasia dia ceritakan dengan detail seolah-olah itu bukan masalah untuk bercerita kepada orang asing—sekalipun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menginterupsi, pria ini masih tetap bicara. Membiarkan bibirnya maju mundur hingga terkadang Kyuhyun mendengar kikikan kecil ketika cerita manis tentang pernikahan mereka diutarakan. Kyuhyun menelan ucapannya lagi saat untuk yang kedua kali interupsinya diabaikan dan dibuang begitu saja tanpa didengar.

"Sebenarnya dia masih baik-baik saja diawal tahun, bahkan kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di pulau Nami. Kau tahu, aku tidak berpikir dia akan memberikan buket bunga yang sangat besar kepadaku, sejujurnya dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Tetapi dia tetap melakukannya, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk terlihat romantis. Saat itu juga hari ulangtahunku, disana pastinya ramai—"

"Maaf…."

"Dan yang membuatku terkejut, dia berteriak kepada semua orang jika dia benar-benar beruntung punya seseorang sepertiku disampingnya. Aih, itu manis dan memalukan sebenarnya!" Kyuhyun tidak menghitung berapa kali dia menghela napas untuk siang ini. Jatahnya berbicara lenyap sementara pasien didepannya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan pengalaman-pengalaman pribadinya. Kyuhyun tahu, sebagai Dokter psikologis, pekerjaannya tidak semulia Dokter umum ataupun Dokter memilih untuk datang dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang hubungan suami-istri seperti menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Dia tidak pernah belajar tentang proses bagaimana sebaiknya seorang suami bersikap saat istrinya mulai mengira dirinya selingkuh. Atau bagaimana seharusnya seorang istri menghadapi rumah tangga yang hampir hancur berantakan.

Tidak sama sekali! Kyuhyun hanya pernah belanjar tentang bagaimana cara menolak wanita-wanita muda yang menyelipkan cokelat di loker sekolahnya ketika SMA dulu. Ini bukan bidangnya, tepatnya dia tidak punya pengalaman sekali. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk memberikan solusi apalagi membantu. Atau jelasnya, orang yang ada didepannya ini gila dan putus asa. Ini kejadian langka yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa dihina dan tidak berdaya. Sama seperti ketika dia berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum lanjut bicara, jika interupsinya tidak mau didengarkan Kyuhyun harus berteriak atau paling tidak protes dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas dihadapan Sungmin. Jadi saat Sungmin menyadari itu, dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya, berhenti bicara dan tersenyum kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

"Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Maaf, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Dan harusnya, Pak Dokter tahu semuanya."

"Kau menghabiskan waktuku selama tiga puluh menit. Jika boleh kuperjelas, kau melihat palang didepan pintukan? Kau melihatnya dengan baikkan?" Sungmin tidak menjawab, dia merasakan sarkasme Kyuhyun sampai ketulang sum-sum dan membuatnya merinding. Tebakannya salah, dia pikir pria tampan dihadapannya ramah dan baik hati. Namun tampaknya, perkiraannya sama sekali tidak benar. Kyuhyun sama saja dengan orang itu, dingin, menyeramkan juga tidak banyak bicara. Sungmin mengambil jeda untuk bernapas setelah itu dia mengangguk. Menyesal sedikit kenapa orang-orang disekelilingnya punya sifat yang sama.

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Kau mau mengusirku ya?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya atau kau pergi sendiri?" Kyuhyun meremas pena digenggamannya sampai Sungmin bisa mendengar suara nyaring yang dihasilkan. Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya hingga bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer dingin. Dia seharusnya tahu bahwa datang ketempat ini sama sekali tidak efektif dan membantu. Tetapi, jalan keluar yang ada diotaknya telah surut dan ini kesempatan terakhir. Sungmin perlu seseorang untuk mendengarnya, bukan Jung Soo, karena pria itu hanya bisa memberikan solusi tanpa jalan keluar. Setidaknya, walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal, Sungmin masih berharap Dokter tampan ini mau membantunya. Sekali saja, tanpa harus diusir dari tempat ini.

"Yang kutahu, Dokter itu selalu membantu pasiennya apapun penyakitnya. Seharusnya kau juga begitu, kenapa pilih-pilih pasien?" Obsidian Kyuhyun mengecil berbarengan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut masam. Ekspresi wajahnya setengah tidak percaya dan jengkel. Lalu, dengan kesabarannya yang kian menipis dia menghirup udara sedangkan matanya terfokuskan ke _onyx_ bulat Sungmin.

"Tuan Lee Sungmin, kau salah datang ketempat ini. Maksudku, ini bukan tempat dimana aku bisa memberikan solusi. Mungkin aku bisa membantu jika masalah yang kau hadapi sesuai dengan kemampuanku, tapi ya Tuhan! Kau datang untuk memperbaiki rumah tanggamu yang baik-baik saja." Pada dasarnya Sungmin tidak ingin berteriak, sama sekali tidak mau itu terjadi. Sayangnya, ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar provokatif dan tidak mau tahu. Menyepelekan kehidupannya—membuatnya merasa bodoh untuk yang kedua kali. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Sungmin ragu-ragu menggebrak meja.

"Masalahku tidak baik-baik saja! Pernikahanku hampir hancur! Aku tidak punya pilihan selain datang ketempat ini, kau pikir aku senang datang ketempat ini dan ditatap dengan pandangan aku tidak punya otak?! Aku datang kesini dengan pertimbangan yang tepat, jadi jika kau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan memberikan perhitungan padamu! Lihat saja…." Kyuhyun terjangkal kebelakang sampai kursi kerjanya hampir patah. Suara Sungmin begitu keras dan kontras dikeheningan hingga volume teriakannya membuat ruangan sedikit bergetar. Dia yakin Ryeowook mendengar ini—pasti. Dan pria mungil itu akan menertawainya keras sekali nanti.

"Tuan Lee, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kumohon tenang dulu…." Sungmin tidak semudah itu tenang, matanya tampak mulai memerah dan irisnya mulai tergenangi cairan setara. Tidak mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun, dia malah sesenggukkan dengan posisi berdiri yang menyedihkan. Menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan menahan suara isakannya agar tidak menonjol. Dia bersikap seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, sejak tiga tahun lalu Sungmin pikir pernikahan mereka hanya dilandisi kebutuhan berdasar. Tetapi setelah dua tahun kemudian, dia merasakan cinta yang tidak muluk-muluk. Dibutuhkan oleh seseorang membuatnya berpikir, bahwa dia bukan lagi Sungmin yang tidak berdaya.

Malangnya setahun kemudian, harapannya sirna. Pria yang menjadi motivasinya untuk terlihat bersinar perlahan-lahan berubah dan menjauh, seakan-akan Sungmin tidak lagi ada dihatinya, tidak lagi berharga dihidupnya, juga begitu mudah dicampakkan hanya karena pria itu bosan atau ada alasan lain yang tidak Sungmin mengerti. Dia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja jika dia diam dan tidak bicara apapun. Tapi sikapnya dan Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak membantu, semua pencapaian yang mereka bangun berakhir kusut sampai tidak bisa diperbaiki.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah panik ketika dia mendengar Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dan terisak, menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangannya yang putih, berusaha agar Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kesedihannya yang mendalam. Sungmin ingat kata Ibunya dulu, _Jangan pernah menangis didepan orang asing karena kau akan dianggap menyedihkan. _

"Ya ampun! Aku minta maaf, kumohon berhenti menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud—maksudku, kau, kau salah." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tangannya melayang keudara sambil meraih bahu Sungmin yang terlihat bergetar. Tangisan pria itu makin menjadi, bahkan suara Sungmin terdengar keras dan serak. Kyuhyun sadar itu refleksi dari keputus asaan, menjadi pria dewasa yang tampak baik-baik saja diluar tetapi memiliki masalah yang begitu kompleks tidak semudah apa yang orang-orang pernah pikirkan. Selain kehidupan monoton, pernikahan yang mengerikan adalah apa yang selalu orang dewasa coba untuk antisipasi. Buruknya, hal-hal rumit seperti itu sulit dihindari dan diabaikan. Malah, alasan itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun enggan jatuh cinta.

"Aku tahu aku salah datang ketempat ini, hiks, tapi beritahu aku apalagi yang bisa kulakukan, aku sudah datang keberbagai tempat aneh bahkan tidak realistis, cenayang dan hal-hal lain yang gila. Pada akhirnya dia tetap seperti itu, sama sekali tidak ada jalan keluar, hiks. Yang kulakukan hanya menghabiskan uang." Sungmin mengusap hidungnya yang tersumbat dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Kaki-kakinya mulai berontak melemah dan terasa kram. Selanjutnya, dia duduk lagi sementara tangisannya tidak berhenti.

"Aku—aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk keluar, hanya saja, kau tahu, ini juga sulit untukku. Sungmin-_ssi_…." Yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya adalah Sungmin yang mulai merengek dan mengeraskan lagi suara tangisannya, Kyuhyun diserang rasa simpati yang menggebu ketika tatapan Sungmin menyatu dengan _hazel_-nya seolah tersambung tali pengikat. Ini aneh, perasaan hangat yang tidak pernah dia rasakan perlahan menjalar keakar hatinya. Dia bergetar, tatapan penuh harapan yang membuat kepalanya kian berdenyut makin keras.

"Sulit untuk tetap seperti ini, tapi jika pergi tanpa menyelesaikan semuanya membuatku makin menggila. Aku pernah bertanya sekali kepadanya, apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku, atau semua ini masih sama seperti dulu. Jawabannya malah membuatku makin kebingungan, dia bilang dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, mencintaiku dengan semua kebutuhannya dan menginginkanku. Aku bisa mati jika seperti ini terus, kumohon bantu aku." Akhirnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bibirnya kelu hanya untuk menolak, dan lehernya kaku ketika mencoba menggeleng.

Ini gila, Kyuhyun merasa asing. Ini bukan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Standarnya untuk pulang kerumah adalah jam enam sore. Mandi tiga puluh menit dan makan malam tiga puluh menit. Dua puluh menit untuk bicara dengan Sungmin dan sisanya akan ia habiskan untuk bekerja dilayar monitor sampai jam sembilan malam. Menonton siaran bola sebentar, hingga dia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Tetapi sayangnya, gagasan sempurna yang sudah dia rencanakan tidak berjalan mulus. Ban mobilnya kempes ditengah jalan, bensinya habis dan Hankyung sepertinya lelah menunggu. Pria Cina itu sedari tadi menendang-nendang ban mobil tidak sabaran. Pacarnya menunggu dirumah dengan makiannya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Apalagi, kekasihnya juga mengancam akan putus jika dia tidak datang secepatnya.

Hankyung juga perlu istirahat, antara sahabat juga cinta, dia tidak bisa memilih salah satu. Tidak, karena dia sudah berteman dengan Hyuk Jae selama hampir delapan tahun dan berencana menikahi Heechul yang sudah dia kencani selama lebih dari lima tahun—tahun depan. Hyuk Jae menatap arloji yang melingkar ditangannya dengan cemas. Wajahnya penuh rasa waspada dan ketakutan untuk membuat Sungmin kecewa lagi. Dia tidak mau sampai rumah jam sembilan malam, membuat Sungmin merajuk dan semuanya terulang seperti dulu lagi. Karena mulai hari ini, dia akan mencoba menjadi Hyuk Jae yang Sungmin inginkan, yang Sungmin bisa banggakan kesetiap orang yang akan dia temui.

"Demi Tuhan, ini lama sekali. Kau sudah menelpon Montirnya?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya bung." Hyuk Jae menyenderkan tubuhnya dibadan mobil sampai wajahnya mendongak kearah langit. Sambil menatap bintang yang perlahan muncul, dia membenarkan hati-hati posisi kacamata hitamnya.

"Hyuk, Heechul mengancam akan membunuhku. Kau tahukan orangtuanya datang kerumah hari ini, serius, jika ini terus berlangsung aku tidak akan bisa menikahinya."

"Ck!" Keluhan Hankyung dibalas decakan kesal, tanpa menoleh Hyuk Jae menggeram, menggunakan tangannya dia memukul bokong mobil keras, sampai berhasil membuat Hankyung terlonjak kaget.

"Terserah! Pulang sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Nikahi wanita itu dan tinggalkan temanmu disini."

"Ya ampun Hyuk, bukan maksudku…."

"Pergi!" Sebelum bicara lagi, Hankyung menghela napasnya kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Hyuk Jae. Bahunya melemah dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Baik aku pergi, jika jam tujuh malam montirnya belum datang, tinggalkan mobilmu disini—"

"Cerewet! Cepat pergi!"

"Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa." Hyuk Jae mengusap keningnya yang mulai basah, mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja saat semua beban makin menggunung dikepalanya. Gagal total, semua usahanya bahkan gagal sebelum dia memulai apapun. Sungmin pastinya kecewa dia pulang malam lagi, atau yang paling parah Sungmin tidak akan merespon apapun yang dia ucapkan besok pagi. Seluruh kemungkinan yang tidak mustahil, tapi dia masih berharap itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Semuanya sial."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehem, selamat sore Dokter Cho. Selamat pagi malam dan selamat beristirahat untuk waktumu yang sibuk." Kyuhyun tidak punya alasan untuk merespon, Ryeowook sama berbahayanya dengan anak-anak atau yang paling parah Lee Sungmin. Dia bicara semuanya, bicara tanpa sopan santun dan rasa segan kepada atasannya. Mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil, tentunya tidak ada alasan untuk marah jika Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan itu. Tetapi terkadang bibir Ryeowook terlalu kelewat batas. Dia cerewet dan angkuh digayanya yang sok polos. Hal yang paling Kyuhyun benci dari semua aspek yang mengindikasikan bahwa itu Kim Ryeowook adalah putaran mata dan caranya bergidik. Bahunya kecil, tetapi itu tampak memiliki kekuasaan. Ryeowook tirani kerdil yang menyebalkan dan harus dimusnahkan. Setidaknya itu pendapat Kyuhyun.

"Ingat kunci pintu. Besok jangan datang terlambat, ah iya, aku masih pinjam PS3 Jong Woon-_hyung_, jadi mungkin akan kukembalikan sabtu depan."

"Tidak masalah, jangan dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sakit? Sarafmu keseleo?" Ryeowook tidak terlihat ingin membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya membentuk kurva—melengkung sempurna. Jas putihnya nampak baik-baik saja, tetapi senyuman yang dipamerkan adalah sebaliknya. Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun sampai didepan pintu, sebelum Kyuhyun pergi dia mencegat Kyuhyun dengan teriakannya.

"Tunggu Cho! Kau tidak ingat pasien yang tadi?"

"Park Sang Soon?"

"Bodoh! Yang manis itu."

"Lee Sungmin? Kenapa?" Ryeowook menggeram dengan dua kepalan tangannya yang mengambang diudara. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang bergerak-gerak gemas seolah-olah berniat menampar Kyuhyun sekarang juga tepat dipipi.

"Duh! Idiot, iya dia! Maniskan?"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak tertarik?" Saliva yang mengumpul dimulut mendadak masuk kekerongkongan secara cepat dan tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tersedak dan tidak nyaman. Pria kecil ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama ketika temannya bertemu seseorang yang menurutnya menarik. Perlahan-lahan itu jadi keseharian dan Ryeowook tidak mau berhenti. Andai saja temannya ini tahu pria itu sudah bersuami dan agak aneh, maka sudah dipastikan Ryeowook akan melempar kursi kewajahnya dan berteriak untuk tidak menganggu seseorang yang telah berstatus pasti.

"Hentikan itu, dia sudah punya suami. Kau gila ya?"

"Bohong." Ryeowook mencebik dan tidak terperangah. Sungmin terlihat masih muda, wajahnya agak tidak asing sementara Ryeowook mungkin pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak berdasar dianggap sebagai penyangkalan. Dia tahu benar Kyuhyun punya seribu alasan untuk menolak kencan buta. Tidak lagi sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Setidaknya pacaran sekali tidak akan jadi masalah. Hitung-hitung pengalaman. Sebegai teman yang baik, Ryeowook mau membantu. Asalkan, dia tidak dirugikan dan diuntungkan secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak ada yang bohong, minggir kerdil!"

"Dia menunggumu di Ruang tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Selamat sore Dokter Cho. Setelah kutinggalkan sebentar, harimu baikkan?" Entitas yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa membalikkan tubuh. Tulangnya yang tinggi tegas, mendadak terasa kaku dan berdenyut-denyut tidak stabil. Matanya beradu dengan mata Sungmin, pria itu tersenyum dan datang lagi. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Hi, Sungmin!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau datang lagi? Bukannya, bukannya—"

"Aku mau mentraktirmu makan, tidak masalahkan?"

"Tuhan, manis sekali!" Dan ketika Ryeowook terdengar memekik, Kyuhyun harus secepatnya mengambil pisau kemudian membedah perut Ryeowook sekarang juga. Setidaknya memastikan apakah usus pria itu masih ditempat yang benar atau tidak. Sebaliknya, Ryeowook malah berniat menceburkan Kyuhyun kekolam penuh ikan hiu karena mengabaikan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dari belakang tubuhnya yang berisik dihadiahi tatapan skeptis yang tampak penuh tanda tanya. Lelah menunggu, Hyuk Jae memilih datang ke toilet dan membuang semua rasa tidak nyamannya didepan marmer melengkung yang membelakangi tembok. Dengan posisi tegak berdiri, Hyuk Jae mendesis hingga hasratnya yang terpendam larut dengan air. Saat ini kondisi toilet tampak lenggang sepi, hanya ada dia dan tidak ada pria lain. Namun pada akhirnya, dia mendengar suara keras dari pintu depan dan siulan serampangan yang entah datang dari mana. Ketika Hyuk Jae menebak-nebak bunyi bising apa itu, dia menemukan seorang pemuda masuk ketempat ini dengan gayanya yang serampangan juga tidak benar.

Seperti tidak ada orang lain ditempat ini, pemuda itu menendang tong sampah sehingga semua sampah tercecer keluar. Insan itu juga bising dengan siulannya yang keras dan dengan sikapnya yang semuanya, dia berdiri tepat disamping Hyuk Jae kemudian mulai melepas resleting celananya. Pada awalnya, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Pemuda yang Hyuk Jae perkirakan masih berusia dua puluh tahunan atau kurang bersikap agak tenang, walau tetap dengan siulannya. Masih biasa saja dan tampak cuek dengan hanya kaos putih tak berlengan yang menutupi tubuhnya dan jaket biru yang melingkar dipinggang. Celana hitamnya robek dibagian lutut, surainya juga berantakan hingga Hyuk Jae berpikir mungkin anak ini sejenis gelandangan yang kaya.

Tetapi situasi kondusif itu perlahan berubah, dapat disadari atau tidak, sepasang mata menatap bagian tubuh intim Hyuk Jae teliti. Begitu hati-hati, seakan-akan ada yang aneh dengan benda kebanggannya. Hyuk Jae menolehkan wajah, alisnya naik ketas seolah-olah dia mulai risih dan tidak nyaman.

"Maaf?" Dia bersura, nadanya masih rendah, dia tidak ingin terlihat tersinggung walau sebenarnya dia memang begitu. Menahan napas sebentar, dia kembali lagi dengan aktivitasnya yang semula sampai pemuda asing itu menjawab.

"_Ahjussi_, kira-kira usiamu 29 tahun keataskan?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tapi kenapa kecil sekali?"

"Maaf?"

Sarkasme yang sebenarnya jelas sekali terlihat, tidak dijawab. Pemua asing itu menghentikan aktivitasnya setelah itu membalikkan tubuh. Berjalan kearah wastafel, mencuci tangannya disana dan tetap bersiul. Lewat cermin besar didepannya, dia memperhatikan dengan detail bagaian belakang tubuh Hyuk Jae.

"Bokongmu, ck! Rata sekali."

Hyuk Jae berulang-ulang kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menerka-nerka apakah yang pemuda asing itu katakan menuju kepada dirinya atau tidak. Tetapi ketika dia menyadari tidak ada seorangpun disini dan mata pria itu masih menatap detail bagain belakang tubuhnya, dia mencoba untuk tidak marah dan menahan emosinya. Semuanya seperti sempurna hari ini, seperti hari ini adalah hari yang diberikan Tuhan untuk membuatnya kapok mengabaikan Sungmin. Pada dasarnya dia bukan orang yang kasar—yang akan berteriak sekeras mungkin saat dilecehkan. Tetapi pria dewasa seperti dia punya cukup _mood_ yang buruk hari ini, bisa saja dia akan melempar semua isi tong sampah itu kemulut brandalan ini. Dan demi Tuhan, ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenarkan resletingnya yang terbuka, dia melihat mata bocah itu masih bermain dibagian depan dan belakang tubuhnya.

"Brengsek, kau bilang apa bocah?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-_ssi_, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa kesana dengan mobil masing-masing, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit gemas. Sejak lima menit yang lalu keluar dari Klinik, mereka belum juga berangkat pergi karena asik berdebat di parkiran. Tentang Sungmin yang tidak mau menggunakan mobil masing-masing ke tempat yang dia rencanakan, alasannya karena dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Dokter Cho. Menghabiskan waktu dimobil untuk mengobrol dan menceritakan banyak hal.

"Bukan _tidak perlu repot-repot _tapi a_ku akan kerepotan_. Betul begitukan Cho?" Ryeowook yang mengambil jalan ditengah-tengah mereka nyaris Kyuhyun jatuhkan dengan sengaja menggunakan kakinya yang panjang. Si kerdil ini harus diam, setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini.

"Bukannya mau membuat repot, tapi kita harus lebih akrabkan? Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau mau menggunakan mobilmu dan mengantarku lagi kesini, ayolah Dokter Cho. Kita bisa bicara banyak hal, termasuk masalahku dan solusinya. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu bicara banyak tadi, ya ya ya? Ryeowook-_ssi_ bilang kau senggang hari ini jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa. Sebentar saja…." Yang membuat Sungmin menyebalkan adalah rajukannya yang tidak bisa ditolak. Selain matanya yang mengembang polos, wajahnya juga memelas seperti melihat Ryeowook yang pusing setiap siang hari di musim panas. Membuatnya jadi narapidana penuh dosa jika menolak.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun, kau juga tidak sibukkan?"

"Lalu mobilku bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang, tidak masalah kawan."

_Itu bukan masalah untukmu, tapi sebaliknya untukku._

"Mau ya? Kau setujukan?"

"Apa boleh buat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak dua puluh menit lalu, Kyuhyun hanya diam bersamaan dengan matanya yang mengelilingi semua makanan Cina yang disantap Sungmin lahap. Pria itu mengunyah menggunakan gayanya yang khas, bibir maju mundur tetapi tidak mampu menutupi dua gigi kelincinya yang menonjol kedepan. Cara makannya tidak jorok, tidak berbunyi, terlalu pelan dan sangat lahap. Saat Kyuhyun tidak makan apapun hidangan yang dipesan Sungmin, pria itu tidak tampak marah. Mungkin mengerti dia tidak punya nafsu makan untuk hari ini. Atau Sungminlah yang menghancurkan nafsu makannya. Malah, dia bahkan enggan menegak minuman hangat yang ada tepat didepan mejanya.

Tapi dengan senang hati Sungmin masih mencoba untuk bersemangat, menceritakan semua yang dia pikirkan, pengalaman hidupnya sampai hal-hal paling kecil seperti apa yang dia lakukan dijam lima sore, jenis anjing apa yang dia sukai dan klub sepak bola mana yang dia dukung ketika liga Inggris sudah didepan mata. Ini ekspetasi yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun harapkan, selain Jong Woon dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah punya teman main. Dia enggan bersosialiasi dengan orang baru, tetapi itu bukan berarti dia sangat tertutup. Terkadang, dia akan menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan dua lebah sialan yang membuat hidupnya berwarna sejak dikelas satu SMP. Tidak hanya hitam dan putih. Jong Woon dan Ryeowook mengajarkannya banyak hal. Dan Sungmin membawa campuran warna berbeda lagi. Gradisi yang indah—yang Kyuhyun masih sulit jabarkan warna apa itu. Merah jambu atau hijau giok. Malah mungkin kuning, atau bisa saja abu-abu.

"Kau lapar sekali?"

Sungmin tersenyum, lehernya bergerak mengangguk hingga bahu-bahu tegap Sungmin nampak merespon. Dari yang Kyuhyun dengar dan Sungmin ceritakan, Sungmin masih berusia tiga puluh satu tahun. Itu berarti empat tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Memang, Sungmin bahkan tampak seperti remaja yang baru menginjak usia dua puluhan. Menggemaskan dan terlihat lugu walaupun sebenarnya dia unggul dimenghafal sesuatu. Sungmin pintar bahasa inggris, pintar bicara didepan kamera, tingginya 175 cm dan itu masih bisa diragukan. Juga jika hal lain perlu ditambah, Sungmin adalah reporter sukses yang tidak terkenal.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, suaminya bermarga Lee juga, entah Lee siapa. Usianya setahun diatas Sungmin, kakak kelas Sungmin di SMA yang Sungmin kagumi sejak dulu. Baru saja naik pangkat jadi GM diperusahannya karena itu dia jarang punya waktu untuk bersama Sungmin. Semuanya Sungmin ceritakan, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli. Sekarang informasi itu cukup sudah, Kyuhyun kurang bagus menghafal tidak seperti Sungmin. Tetapi nilainya di matematika dan sains memuaskan. Selain itu, tidak ada dari dirinya yang Kyuhyun ceritakan kepada Sungmin. Hanya berapa usianya, siapa nama lengkapnya, dan sekarang dia sendiri. Selanjutnya, itu semua masih rahasia—sampai mati. Jangan beritahukan apapun pada Lee Sungmin, atau jika kau melakukannya, hidupmu tidak akan setenang dulu.

"Ini tempat yang dulu sering kudatangi bersama suamiku, aku memesankan makanan favorit suamiku kepadamu. Apa kalian punya selera yang sama? Omong-omong, kau tinggal dimana Pak Dokter? Nomor telponmu berapa? Boleh aku tahu? Mungkin saja aku bisa berkunjung kesana dan bebas mengobrol denganmu. Maksudku, em, jika kau libur aku bisa bawa banyak buah-buahan dari kebun orangtuaku. Ah, ya! Jeruk sunkist dari sana manis sekali, orangtuaku juga menanam lemon. Duh, kalau boleh aku ceritakan lagi. Kebun orangtuaku sangat luas." Ketika Sungmin bercerita, sumpitnya hampir terlempar dari genggaman kewajah Kyuhyun karena gerak tubuhnya yang terlalu aktif.

"Dan jeruk kami yang terbaik didesa. Ayahku juga punya peternakan sapi, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu kesana sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Sebelum datang, aku akan menyuruh ayah untuk menyembelih sapinya satu. Kujamin dagingnya sangat empuk, suamiku suka itu. Proses penyembelihannya juga seru, atau aku perlu beritahu ayahku jika kau ingin lihat bagaimana sapi itu dipotong?"

"Ya Tuhan." Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya sementara wajahnya didominasi raut muka tak percaya. _Apa Sungmin menyuruhku untuk memotong sapi?_

"Kau tertarik? Itu menyenangkan kok."

"Contohnya?" Ketika Kyuhyun baru saja berniat menyendokkan nasi kemulutnya, kalimat Sungmin seketika menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa belajar biologi disana. Organ-organ tubuh sapi menurutku seperti labirin, saat aku mencoba pegang otak dan mata sapi, itu kenyal sekali. Seperti jeli, kau harus coba!" Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya kembali keatas meja dan mencoba untuk tidak merutuk. Sungmin baru saja mengatakan tentang bagian-bagian tubuh hewan nyaris sebelum dia memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Akan lebih baik jika perutnya tidak berontak, tapi ucapan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhalusinasi lebih. Makanan Cina ini, bisa saja jadi organ-organ itukan?

"Kau makan saja sendiri, aku kenyang sekali Sungmin-_ssi_." Dan senyuman miris membingkai wajahnya yang stoik. Sejujurnya dia bersyukur, sapi-sapi itu bukan dirinya.

"Ini tidak enak ya?"

"Bukan, aku hanya berpikir. Bagaimana jika aku memakan semua yang kau ceritakan. Seperti otak misalnya?"

"Kau ingin mencobanya?! Aku pernah memakannya! Aku ingin coba lagi sebenarnya, tapi hidangan seperti itu agak jarang sih."

"Ya ampun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Sial! Kau benda sialan!" Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, aksi Hyuk Jae bisa disebut sia-sia. Kakinya yang melayang-layang dan menendang objek apapun yang dia lihat sama sekali tidak berefek. Amarahnya menguap keudara tetapi terproduksi lagi saat Sungmin tidak membalas pesan dan panggilannya. Tidak satupun. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam dan dia khawatir. Perkirannya Sungmin pasti marah, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jikapun Sungmin kesal, dia hanya akan membalas dengan jawaban singkat hingga setidaknya mampu membuat Hyuk Jae sedikit tenang. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Sungmin seperti mengabaikannya bahkan tidak peduli.

Sungmin mungkin sangat marah, dia berjanji untuk pulang jam enam sore dan makan malam bersama. Nonton sepak bola, bertaruh seperti dulu, setelah itu menghabiskan waktu romantis berdua. Hyuk Jae berharap dia bisa mengembalikan situasi ini kemasa lalu. Menciptakan momen yang lebih baik dan membunjuk Sungmin untuk kembali lagi kekamarnya. Hari ini, sekarang, dan itu harus. Apapun alasannya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengulur-ulur waktu. Membuat Sungmin berpikir, bahwa Hyuk Jae tidak lagi mencintainya padahal tidak seperti itu. Hyuk Jae meraih ponsel dicelananya dengan gerakan cepat dan berantakan. Bersyukur dalam hati saat montir itu akhirnya mengangkat telpon.

"Sialan! Kau dimana?!" Peduli atau tidak dia berteriak. Sekalipun ini tempat umum itu bukan toleransi untuk tidak marah. Sungmin tidak boleh menunggu lagi, setidaknya jangan saat ini saja.

"_Wow, santai bung!"_

"Bajingan! Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari sejam! Cepat datang atau aku akan melaporkannya pada bosmu. Aku ada janji penting brengsek!"

"_Maaf sekali karena membuang waktumu yang berharga paman sok sibuk." _

"Sial, aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu dan cepat datang!"

"_Tidak perlu khawatir, namaku Lee Donghae bukan brengsek, sialan, atau apapun itu. Aku akan segera datang jika kau memanggil namaku dengan benar. Orangtuaku memberiku nama bukan tanpa alasan, Tuan." _

Ini yang Hyuk Jae benci ketika bicara dengan orang asing. Mereka semaunya hanya karena tidak bertatap muka. Sayangnya, amarahnya telah menjadi api dan siap menerkam siapapun kedalam aura merah yang berdarah. Ketika dia mencoba untuk meredam emosinya, itu sia-sia. Dia mengusap rahangnya yang tegas dengan telapak tangan yang makin mendingin. Orang disebrang sana terdengar bersiul. Jika ini bukan waktu yang darurat, sudah dipastikan dia akan mengejar orang itu sampai mati. Sampai tidak bisa bernapas dan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Jangan main-main denganku atau kau akan mati, keparat! Aku memperingatimu, datang dalam waktu lima belas menit atau ini akan berakhir!"

"_Aku bisa sampai disana dalam hitungan ke sepuluh. Lima belas menit terlalu lama, kau hanya perlu memanggil namaku paman." _

"Bedebah! Aku serius!"

"_Aku juga serius. Aku bukan bedebah, aku Lee Donghae."_

Kalah bukanlah temannya, menang bicara adalah apa yang dia sebut kemenangan. Dia tidak pernah mengalah kepada siapapun selain Sungmin, tetapi jika situasinya sudah seperti ini dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat frustasi. Dengan caranya yang profesional, Hyuk Jae perlahan-lahan membuka mulut sampai giginya terlihat.

"Lee Donghae."

Segera setelah itu, dia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya lumayan keras. Tepat setelah dia berbalik kebelakang, matanya yang tajam membulat. Objek tidak asing itu tampak lagi didepan matanya.

"Hi, _ahjussi_. Kita bertemu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kupikir ini hari paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada, selain yang di Nami dulu." Menjaga agar nada suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar kontras, tangan putihnya membingkai mulut sementara dia terkikik-kikik kecil. Matanya menyalang dan cerah, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang ceri. Ini kombinasi kebahagian yang jarang Sungmin dapatkan. Seseorang seperti Kyuhyun terlalu mengerti dirinya. Ketika Sungmin bilang tidak, Dokter itu juga bilang tidak. Ketika Sungmin menolak kopi, Dokter itu juga lebih memilih teh. Mereka unik jika menjadi teman. Akan lebih seru lagi jika Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lebih membuka diri dan dia dapat menjadi salah orang terdekat dikehidupan pria ini.

Walaupun dari luar Kyuhyun tampak dingin dan keras, didalamnya dia adalah jiwa yang hangat dan polos. Kyuhyun begitu menghindari anak-anak, terlihat saat Sungmin mulai membicarakan keponakannya di Busan dan Kyuhyun tampak murung. Tidak antusias apalagi senang. Ketika Sungmin mengayungkan tangan mereka yang tergenggam erat, Kyuhyun kelihatan sedikit kejut. Tapi Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin jadi temanmu Dokter Cho. Menghabiskan waktu denganmu terus terus terus terus menerus! Itu terdengar menyenangkan, _omo_, _omo_, setiap hari berkunjung ke klinik tidak apa-apakan?"

Dan Kyuhyun sadar warna kuning diharinya yang seperti kaset rusak muncul kepermukaan. Dimulai dari rasa simpati, Sungmin akan terus menganggunya setiap hari. Terus terus terus terus menerus seperti apa yang dia bilang. Harinya akan dipenuhi dengan kicauan bising Sungmin, pertanyaan Sungmin dan wajah Sungmin. Sampai dia tidak punya waktu untuk bernapas, sekarat, kehabisan udara dan mati tiba-tiba.

"Aku bahagia juga—mungkin."

"Aish, tentu saja!" Antusias Sungmin berlebihan lagi, sebenarnya itu tidak sengaja. Tetapi ketika Sungmin memukulnya terlalu keras Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan. Apakah Sungmin tidak cukup puas untuk menghancurkan mental kuatnya? Apakah Sungmin juga perlu meremukkkan tubuh lemahnya yang tidak berdaya?

Keheningan mereka tertelan angin seketika saat _ringtone_ ponsel Sungmin yang aneh mengobrak-abrik telinga Kyuhyun. Sungmin spontan melepaskan genggamannya dan memekik kejut ketika tujuh belas panggilan telepon tak terjawab muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Demi Tuhan! 17 panggilan tidak terjawab dari suamiku!" Kemudian, setelah mengatakan itu dia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga dan bicara perlahan.

"Hyuk Jae?"

"_Sungmin kau dimana?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Lol banyak banget yang ketawa gara-gara ini sliaghtnya HyukMin hahahaha, Yah! Masa Hyuk Tatum dibilang gak bisa nge-topin Sungmin sih. /authornya nangis/ Dia aja sering gonta-ganti sama Donghae ahahahaha /oops.

Ini udapetnya fastkan? Jujur kami mau fokus ke fict ini dulu. Pengin yang fresh-fresh dulu hihi.

Ah iya, disini umur Sungmin 31 tahun, Kyuhyun 27 tahun, Hyuk Jae 32 dan Donghae 22 tahun. Ryeowook sama deh sama Kyuhyun. (Btw kami suka karakter Ryeowook sih hahak)

Maaf untuk kesalahan teknis yang memperburuk kualitas FF ini /deepbow/

Terimakasih juga untuk yg review chapter kemarin. 1-4-3 guys hahahaha

So, Feedbacknya dong guys!

Review are awesome ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Meonk and Deog.

**Title:** Hot Issue.

**Rate**: T.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama.

**Main pair:** KyuMin.

**Slight pair:** HyukMin and HyukHae/HaeHyuk.

**Cast:** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member's.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Warning: **Boyslove/Shonen-ai, OOC, OC, AU, typos, bad grammars and other stuff's that may you uncomfortable with.

**Summary: **_"Sungmin seharusnya tidak memilih Dokter Psikologis untuk menangani pernikahannya yang amburadul. Sehingga, dia malah makin terjebak dikisah cinta yang kusut. Dua orang pria tampan, siapa yang akan dia pilih?"_

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast. But however, this story totally and naturally ours. This stuff just a fanfiction, don't take it too serious pals!

**We've right way to throwing a plagiarism off at hell. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Enjoy reading anyway ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV. **

Cahaya Seoul hampir tak terlihat, ditutup dengan sketsa-sketsa blur yang memanjang diujung udara. Kerlipan sinar bintang seperti berbisik kepada Sungmin untuk berhenti bicara, tetapi pria manis itu jadi pembangkang ketika dia sama sekali belum menemukan solusi. Kemungkinanya tidak buruk, setelah keluar dari mobil dia akan bicara dan bertanya. Mencari jawaban-jawaban kecil sebagai petunjuk penyelesaian masalah. Sampai didetik-detik terakhir, dia masih tersenyum dengan bibir bawahnya yang terlipat kebelakang dan gigi kelincinya yang menonjol kedepan. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan sebenarnya, tetapi ada satu orang yang ingin melenyapkannya.

Didunia ini, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya iblis yang tidak suka sikap Sungmin. Jika dia punya pistol mainan keponakan Jongwoon, dia akan dengan sigap merebutnya dan melenyapkan Sungmin dengan sekali tembakan. Tetapi itu tetap saja tidak berarti, tidak ada yang bisa kalah dari Sungmin. Bibi-bibi cerewet yang pernah Sungmin hadapi di pasar Ikan bulan lalu adalah contohnya. Sekali berdebat, dia akan menang. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya dan apa yang dia lakukan, sisi dari dirinya yang menggemaskan selalu membantunya dalam menjalani segala hal. Termasuk menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan tidak mau tahu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Sungmin dibarengi Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang, mencuri udara lewat hidungnya, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang-panjang saat Sungmin masih mengikutinya dibelakang punggung. Ini saatnya dia untuk pulang, berhenti menganggu Kyuhyun sampai besok pagi. Datang lagi setelahnya hingga bosan. Tetapi harapan-harapan Kyuhyun belum mampu diterima Jesus yang baik hati, Sungmin akan terus menganggunya. Terus terus terus menerus seperti apa yang sempat disebutkan. Bertanya ini itu, bicara panjang lebar, tertawa, terkikik didepannya seperti tanpa masalah. Tanpa dosa bagai malaikat putih penuh bulu. Bersamaan dengan rasa kesalnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Menghadap Sungmin dengan senyum miris digiginya yang rata dan rapih.

"Selamat malam dan hati-hati Dokter Cho, jika kau tidak keberatan aku akan datang lagi besok dan menjemputmu disini. Mobilmu masih di klinikkan? Jadi tidak apa-apakan kalau besok aku mengantarkanmu kesana? Hitung-hitung berterimakasih setelah apa yang sempat kau lakukan padaku hari ini. Secara tidak langsung, kau sudah membantuku. Menjadi teman ngobrolku, menemaniku. Menyenangkan bisa kenal denganmu!" Kyuhyun merasa ribuan lebah mendekat ke gendang telinganya dan berputar-putar disana pada saat Sungmin bilang dia akan menjemput Kyuhyun dan datang lagi besok. Sekalipun pria manis ini tidak menyakitinya, tidak merugikannya secara matrial, membiarkan Sungmin datang kerumahnya besok pagi tetap bukan opsi yang tepat.

_Bagaimana jika besoknya lagi dia juga datang? _

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku sudah menelpon Ryeowook untuk membawa mobilku besok—Akhh!" Kalimat Kyuhyun yang tenang mendadak jadi bergelombang dengan teriakan keras diakhiran. Kyuhyun hampir terpental kedepan ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba menepuk punggungnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang kecil dan kuat. Rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang jarum-jarum suntik menusuk punggungnya, ini seperti batu sungai yang keras mendarat dan menimpanya hingga tulang rusuknya jadi agak bermasalah.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, aku akan datang besok pagi untuk menjemputmu. Ah, iya kau tinggal sendirikan? Aku bisa memasakkan sarapan yang enak jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau tahu, suamiku bilang bubur labuku yang terbaik. Kau harus mencobanya besok! Aku janji aku akan membuatkanmu besok pagi!" Saat Sungmin tertawa selepas menghentikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri di otot-otot bahunya yang tegang. Secara tidak langsung, Sungmin akan menganggunya sejak pagi hari. Itu berarti dia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 6 jam bersama Sungmin. Kenyataan menyakitkan itu sulit diterima pikiran Kyuhyun, mendengar Sungmin mendominasi telinganya selama berjam-jam sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan ketimbang menang dari Raja buas dan ganas di _game-game_ yang dia sukai dan lupa menyimpannya. _Tidak! Hentikan sekarang! Temukan cara untuk membuatnya berhenti!_

Kyuhyun menghembuskan udara hingga dadanya membusung kedepan. Memutarnya otaknya secepat mungkin untuk menghentikan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin di pagi harinya yang manis dan tidak bisa diprediksi besok.

"Sungmin-_ssi_."

"Ya?"

"Aku menemukan alasan kenapa suamimu berhenti bicara dan mengacuhkanmu selama ini." Mata Sungmin yang awalnya berkilat-kilat senang dipenuhi rasa antusias seketika jadi redup dan putus asa. Bibirnya yang sempat terbuka tadi tertutup rapat, lipatan dikeningnya yang agak lebar menurun bahkan alis-alisnya melemas. Dia takut alasan suaminya mengacuhkannya adalah Sungmin yang sudah tidak menarik lagi dimatanya. Terlihat membosankan diberbagai sisi dan tidak bisa dikoreksi. Jika seperti itu, Sungmin jadi ingin menangis. Dia adalah pria paling manis yang ada di Sekolahnya dulu, dia mendapatkan nilai bagus dibidang ekstrakulikuler bela diri. Dia pintar bicara sekalipun kurang percaya diri. Lalu apa yang kurang?

"Kenapa? Apa itu buruk untukku? Jika seperti itu, apa aku bisa memperbaikinya? Apakah itu kesalahan mutlak sampai-sampai suamiku mengabaikanku? Apa aku tidak menarik lagi? Atau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Atau, apa aku kurang manis? Benar begitu?" Kyuhyun hampir meminta maaf saat menyadari suara yang keluar dari bilik tenggerokan Sungmin terdengar begitu bergetar. Sampai-sampai, Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin hampir menangis.

Jika boleh jujur, dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan suami Sungmin bersikap begitu terhadapnya. Ini hanya cara Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungmin pulang dan berhenti bicara lalu tidak menganggunya lagi. Tetapi jika seperti ini, dia merasa bersalah dan tidak enak.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku adalah—" Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kearah wajah Sungmin yang nampak berubah ekspresi. "Kau terlalu memujanya."

" Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau terlihat begitu menyukainya, membuat suamimu merasa sangat dibutuhkan. Kau memperlakukannya seolah-olah kau begitu memujanya. Setiap bicara, kau selalu menyebutnya. Kau tidak pernah berpikir sikapmu itu membuatnya merasa bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya?" Dalam hitungan detik, kedua manik Sungmin yang serupa bola mata rubah berubah wujud dan jadi runcing. Pupil matanya memicing, memfokuskan wajah Kyuhyun sembari berpikir keras. Kerutan di dahinya mulai kontras hingga alisnya hampir menyatu.

Sungmin masih belum bicara, dia kukuh diposisinya yang lurus, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Bidikan matanya terhadap Kyuhyun bagai sengatan listrik arus tinggi. Pria manis ini menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia menggelengkan otot lehernya dan menekuk tangannya didada. Menyilangkannya sembari berdiri lebih tegap. Bibirnya hendak terbuka lebih lebar sebelum Kyuhyun memotongnya lagi.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudkukan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi demi Tuhan! Aku tidak pernah memujanya seperti apa yang kau sebutkan! Aku membicarakannya karena aku menyukainya! Tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal-hal pemujaan seperti itu! Dia memang tampan, tetapi semua orang termasuk aku pasti setuju Jang Dong Gun lebih dari itu. Kau dengar? Jangan bicara sembarangan lagi. Aku—aku, ah! Kau pasti tahu rasanya jika kau terlalu mencintai seseorang! Kenapa semua yang keluar dari mulutmu itu bukan solusi sih?!" Sungmin berhenti berteriak ketika wajah Kyuhyun yang putus asa muncul diruang pandangnya yang sempit. Pria jangkung itu diam dengan tatapan matanya yang tak berdaya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi selain mencari cara-cara bodoh untuk bunuh diri. Secara pribadi, Kyuhyun bisa bilang Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan atau mungkin memang benar seperti itu. Pemujaan yang dia maksudkan adalah cara Sungmin bersikap. Tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Jang Dong Gun atau sebagaimana pria Lee brengsek itu.

"Maksudku, duh. Sungmin-_ssi_, maksudku caramu bersikap. Bukan tentang kau selalu memujinya tampan seakan-akan dia aktor favoritmu. Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti kau terlalu membutuhkannya, mengertikan? Naikkan harga dirimu sedikit, sedikit saja!" Sungmin memundurkan badannya kebelakang ketika saliva Kyuhyun nyaris menyentuh wajahnya. Raut mukanya kembali normal, setengah tertawa Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan lima jarinya yang lurus lentik. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bereaksi berlebihan atas ucapannya. Lebih banyak bicara dan hampir melenyapkan wajah tidak mau tahunya. Kyuhyun nampak sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan siang tadi. Setidaknya, dia jadi lebih banyak bicara, berhenti menjawab Sungmin dengan jawabannya yang menyebalkan seperti hanya 'ya' dan 'tidak.'

"Naikkan harga diriku dengan cara?" Kyuhyun mendesis frutasi, telapak tangannya secara spontan menghantam wajah demi membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Pria ini menghentakkan kakinya kearah tanah, meninju nyamuk yang terbang diudara.

"Apa aku juga perlu memberitahumu cara membersihkan mulutmu dengan tisu? Apa aku juga perlu memberitahumu cara makan dengan sumpit? Apa aku juga perlu memberitahumu cara menyumpalkan kaos kaki ke kakimu? Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke? Jangan pedulikan dia selama beberapa hari, pura-pura marah atau apapun! Atau jika perlu bilang saja _Aku sudah tidak butuh pria sepertimu lagi kutubuku sok sibuk!_" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima tungkai tulangnya yang lurus panjang bermain cepat di alat ketik monitor laptop. Mata sipitnya bagai bambu runcing yang menajam disudut paling ujung, hidung mancungnya nyaris menyentuh layar laptop sementara kepalanya condong kedepan hingga tulang tengkuknya muncul kepermukaan. Dia bolak-balik memeriksa dari satu dokumen ke dokumen lainnya. Tumpukan kertas putih polos itu menumpuk jadi satu bak membutuhkan perhatian lebih, berteriak kepadanya bahwa mereka butuh sentuhan-sentuhan kecil. Sampai dia merasa matanya memerah karena sinar laptop, dia kemudian membenarkan letak kacamata setelah itu melanjutkan lagi. Hal monoton yang dilakukan Lee Hyuk Jae dari pagi sampai malam. Seperti obat, ketika kau tidak meminumnya tubuhmu akan memintanya secara tidak langsung. Berusaha untuk terbiasa, pria ini memperlakukan pekerjaannya sebagai prioritas utama dihidupnya selain Sungmin.

Dia tidak mengeluh kepada bos-nya sekalipun marah. Karena naik jabatan sama dengan gajih berlipat, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti dia bisa membelikan Sungmin satu apartement pribadi di distrik Gangnam. Atau sesuatu yang adiktif seperti pekerjaan bisa membawa mereka berdua kesalah satu rumah termewah di Pyeongchang-Dong. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang menurutnya membanggakan itu malah membuat hubungannya bersama Sungmin makin berbelit. Dia belum menceritakan apapun kepada Sungmin, termasuk tentang rencananya untuk membelikan Sungmin mobil baru. Itu masih rahasia karena dia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Atau rencananya yang lain—yang dia persiapkan untuk membawa Sungmin liburan ke Inggris. Karena mereka sama-sama penggemar klub sepak bola Manchester United.

Hyuk Jae berhenti sebentar saat saraf-saraf punggungnya meraung nyeri, obsidian hitamnya menyalang ketika secara tidak langsung matanya menyentuh angka dijarum jam dekat tempatnnya duduk. Dia mengerang pasrah hampir berteriak, waktunya untuk tidur hanya enam jam sebelum jam weker berteriak ditelinganya. Omong-omong tentang larut malam, untungnya Sungmin sudah tiba dirumah tepat sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Menunggu pria manis itu datang bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak kapanpun kau memutuskan kabel yang salah. _Jadi seperti ini rasanya menunggu?_

Ketika Hyuk Jae membalikkan badannya dan berdiri dari kursi untuk siap menerjang kasur, dia tiba-tiba nyaris terjungkal kebelakang saat gumpalan selimut berbentuk sushi tergeletak di dipannya yang panjang dan lebar. Diujungnya ada rambut hitam yang menyembul keluar, tanpa berpikir terlalu keras, dia tahu siapa orang ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin?

"Sungmin..., kau disini?" Gumpalan tubuh itu tidak bergerak sampai Hyuk Jae menggoncangnya lumayan keras, wajah Sungmin mendadak keluar dari lilitan beludru dengan rona merah padam yang menguasai setengah ruang dipipinya yang gembul. Hyuk Jae hampir berteriak senang ketika tanpa sadar, Sungmin telah merubah pikirannya untuk sekamar lagi dengan laki-laki ini dan dan datang ketempat ini. Tapi kontan, itu semua jadi lenyap ketika Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan dua gigi kelincinya bagai menghina.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"

"Apa?"

"Mulai saat ini aku akan mengabaikanmu! Aku tidak mau memujamu lagi!"

"Memuja? Kau memujaku?"

Sungmin menutup wajahnya, menampar kedua pipinya dan berharap rona membakar itu menghilang perlahan. _Bodoh! Sungmin bodoh!_

"Pokoknya, jangan ajak aku bicara! Kutubuku sok sibuk!"

"Sungmin?"

"Diam Lee Hyuk Jae!" Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan keningnya lagi, aksi Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Laki-laki manis itu masih mengumpat, sampai-sampai Hyuk Jae berpikir, _dimana Sungmin belajar kata-kata seperti itu?_

"Lalu kenapa tidur disini?"

"Memang tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu…, tapi—"

"Ya sudah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Insan jangkung itu tenggelam jauh dalam lautan kapuk, dikedalaman yang realitasnya tak terhitung. Menangkap kupu-kupu dipadang rumput luas bersama dengan dua pasang makhluk bodoh dibelakangnya yang mengejar. Sebagai sahabat baik, mereka menari bersama-sama dikubangan hijau penuh bunga. Menirukan kepakan sayap burung persis seperti kumpulan bedebah tanpa akal. Satu sosok berkepala besar berputar mengitari pohon, menangkap lebah dengan jarinya yang bulat lebar. Satu sosok paling mungil hanya tertawa, tidak ikutan-ikutan atau tepatnya lelah berlari. Pria yang bagai pemimpin tirani dikelompok itu tersenyum lebar, sadar kupu-kupu incaran terperangkap disela-sela jari. Serangga yang sebenarnya menjijikkan itu mencoba kabur dari genggamannya, menggelitik kulit si jangkung dengan bulunya yang lembut berserbuk._

_Tetapi, pria itu juga tidak mau kalah. Genggaman tangannya berubah menjadi dekapan, berusaha membuat makhluk itu kehabisan napas. Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa arti, bibir tebalnya melengkung sempurna merasakan tidak ada lagi perlawanan. Secara perlahan-lahan, dia membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Berhadapan langsung dengan hewan kecil tak berdaya yang baru saja dia tangkap. Tetapi ketika ruang kosong telah bolak-balik lewat di cangkupan telapak tangan, tarikan dibibir yang mulanya lebar menghilang dalam hitungan detik._

_Wajah kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi sosok yang familiar, sketsa-sketsa muka nyaris dia kenali. Hidung mancung, mata rubah bulat besar, bibir M yang kentara sampai gigi kelinci yang menonjol ketika tersenyum._

"_Sungmin-ssi?"_

"_Kita akan bersama Dokter Cho! Terus terus terus menerus karena kau sangat menyenangkan!"_

"_HUAAAAAA!"_

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun loncat dari kasur kapuknya hingga tubuhnya terjungkal jatuh kebawah lantai kayu. Bibirnya mengumpat tanpa henti, denyutan-denyutan nyeri menyebar dari bokong sampai pangkal paha. Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya, bahkan di mimpi. Pria manis itu seperti tidak punya rasa belas kasihan. Menganggunya, mengguncang tubuhnya, mengejarnya dari jurang sampai ke hulu sungai. Bahkan menjadi kupu-kupu tak bersalah di imijanisi rutinnya tiap malam. Semenjak kemarin, Kyuhyun jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk bernapas lebih leluasa. Selalu ada hambatan untuk menghirup oksigen, hidungnya bak tersumpal batu kerikil dan paru-parunya mogok kerja karena kurang gajih.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengumpat lalu bangun dari tempatnya, duduk lagi disisan ranjang. Mata cokelat itu menyalang-nyalang ketika ponselnya berkedip-kedip menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan rasa malasnya yang membludak, pria itu mengangkat tubuh, meraih ponsel hitamnya, menggeser jendela kunci, kemudian mengklik pesan yang masuk. Yang mengirim pesan adalah Sungmin, yang secera tidak langsung mengetahui nomor kontaknya lewat bibir ember Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan, duduk lagi dan berbaring lamat-lamat.

'_Dipagi yang indah, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk Dokter Cho. Tidak melihatmu selama beberapa saat membuatku sakit kepala, berpikir kenapa dulu aku bisa hidup tanpamu.' _Kyuhyun mencangkup kedua pipinya dengan jari-jari lentik hangat ketika rona merah diwajahnya makin pekat. Disadari atau tidak, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang seolah-olah genderang khas musik tradisional tahunan tiap hari kemerdekaan muncul dan mengontrol laju debarnya. Pria ini berpikir, Sungmin terlalu polos atau hanya memang tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan sebenarnya. Jika suaminya tahu, laki-laki itu bisa saja salah paham dan mengkulitinya hidup-hidup di luapan minyak panas.

'_Memiliki teman baru sepertimu membuat hidupku jadi lebih berwarna! Terimakasih ya untuk kemarin. Omong-omong, aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau sarankan dan hihihi…, dia terlihat sekali terpengaruh karena itu. Solusimu benar-benar bekerja, ah iya! Kita lari pagi sama-sama yuk? Kujemput jam enam pagi. Dan maaf, ini baru jam tiga ya? Aku akan menjemputmu tiga jam lagi. Sampai jumpa! Aku menyayangimu Cho GyuGyu, penuh dengan semua hati. Lee Sungmin, temanmu yang manis.' _

Lipatan-lipatan transparan dari deru napasnya menabrak udara, gelombang yang sempat dia rasakan lenyap setelah pesan-pesan kematian Sungmin yang kedua muncul di ponselnya. Dia sempat lupa bahwa Sungmin hanya pria polos yang tidak tahu apa. Semuanya dia gambarkan sederhana, setiap orang yang dia temui dia anggap teman dalam hitungan detik. Pria manis itu bagai pelangi penuh warna kuning, jingga, hijau dan biru. Tanpa merah dan gradasi-gradasi warna tajam yang kelabu. Tidak ada kesulitan yang menonjol dihidupnya, dia menjalaninya dengan senyuman, proses-proses kecil yang mewarnai jalannya dia abaikan sampai menggunung dan menumpuk jadi satu. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, Sungmin pria naïf yang membuatnya sakit kepala dan uring-uringan hanya dalam waktu sehari. Kurang lebih begitu, walau mudah ditebak Sungmin tetap sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak, tangan-tangan kurus itu bergerak, menari dilayar ponsel, menciptakan pesan tesk yang tidak begitu panjang kemudian kembali lagi keposisinya yang semula sebelum tidur. Melempar _handphone_ pintarnya sembarangan dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

'_Berhenti mengangguku dan pergi tidur.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hihihi…." Dia mendekap wajahnya dengan bantal untuk meredam kikikannya yang kontras dikeheningan. Pesan sarkastik dari Dokter Cho sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dihidupnya, solusi yang orang itu berikan juga masih bisa diragukan. Tetapi, cara pria itu menanggapi perilaku Sungmin setiap dia bicara memberikan kesan yang variatif. Dokter tampan itu memperlakukannya secara berbeda, dengan prilakunya yang ogah-ogahan juga tanpa minat. Sebenarnya, pria itu hanya kurang ekspresif, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menunjukkan perhatiannya dan memilih umpatan-umpatan halus sebagai jawaban. Dokter yang sebenarnya baik hati namun tidak ramah. Sungmin berguling ke sisian ranjang di samping kanan, punggungnya yang kecil tegas menabrak tepat tulang belakang Hyuk Jae yang hampir terlelap.

"Sungmin, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sudah tidur, jangan ajak aku bicara!" Senyum tipis tak kasat mata jadi kontras di warna hitam monokrom, sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini mengingatkan Hyuk Jae ketika mereka baru pertama kali pacaran dan kencan dipinggiran sungai Han, makan buncis goreng karena Hyuk Jae kehabisan uang. Bagaimana cara Sungmin mencebik, merajuk untuk dibelikan mie hitam dan kola. Semuanya Hyuk Jae ingat dengan baik, memori-memori sederhana yang sulit lenyap kemudian menguap.

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah?"

"Lalu kenapa mencebik?"

"Memang tidak boleh?" Garis kemerahan itu melengkung, mengikuti alur sudut bibir hingga membulat. Gusi-gusi pria itu nampak kontras dan menonjol. Tanpa jawaban, dia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan tangannya yang kokoh dan membawa wajah pria manis itu kedadanya. Sensasi-sensasi menggigit yang sudah jarang mereka rasakan, ritme debaran jantung berantakan sampai desiran didada yang tak karuan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat antusias walau warna membakar sudah sampai dan menggerogoti semua wilayah dipipinya yang putih. Mencoba untuk mendongak, tatapan mereka menyatu kedalam garis yang sama. Kontak mata itu mengesankan. Hangat juga menenangkan.

'_Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya?!'_

"Sungmin, aku minta maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu lama untuknya merasa bersyukur, ketika bangun di pagi hari dengan tidurnya yang tidak berkualitas dia berharap kemarin malam adalah mimpi yang tidak akan jadi nyata. Hanya fantasi tidak masuk akal yang akan dia lupakan setelah bangun dan bergosok gigi. Yang membuatnya makin percaya diri bahwa itu semua hanya imajinasi murahan adalah, ketika jarum jam tepat ada di angka enam, serangga kecil yang telah berjanji untuk datang tidak melakukan itu. Singkatnya, dengan usahanya yang keras Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk bersugesti kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak pernah bertemu Sungmin. Tidak pernah mengenalnya ataupun bertemu dengannya. Anggap Sungmin orang asing ketika bertemu disuatu tempat, tepatnya jikapun mereka bicara, katakan pada si gigi kelinci itu bahwa kau tengah mengidap amnesia parah atau apapun alasan yang dapat dipercaya.

Kyuhyun telah siap dengan pakaian training abu-abunya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dibagian tengah, tetapi dia tetap menganggap dirinya sendiri tampan. Sehabis menghabiskan roti bakar kehitaman yang dia buat sendiri, dia berencana untuk minum teh merah setelah itu lari pagi. Jadi, disinilah sekarang dia berdiri. Didepan rumahnya yang indah, berebut udara dengan hewan pagi sampai-sampai kelebihan oksigen. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, dia menggoyangkan pinggangnya memutar dan melebarkan saraf bahunya yang menegang.

"Pagi yang indah!" Tuan Cho, sepertinya kau salah bidik. Perkiraan Kyuhyun memang jarang meleset, tetapi untuk Sungmin semuanya jadi mudah. Pria bergigi kelinci itu mendekat kearahnya. Berjalan perlahan dibelakang Kyuhyun, dia bagai pencuri yang mengendap-ngendap masuk untuk minta susu di kulkas. Langkah kaki yang begitu pelan tidak dapat disadari, pria jangkung itu masih betah berteriak atas rasa syukurnya dan kegiatannya bernapas.

Sungmin sebenarnya sudah sampai sejak jam 6 pagi, persis seperti apa yang dia rencanakan. Dia mengenakan pakaian training merah jambu kesukaan, menutup kepalanya dengan topi langsung dikerah baju. Tetapi apa yang dia rencanakan buyar setelah bertemu penjual waffle enak dipinggir jalan. Sibuk mengobrol dengan si penjual sementara melupakan tujuan sebenarnya. Setelah siap dengan kejutan, Sungmin mendorong punggung Kyuhyun dengan keras sampai pria itu hampir jatuh ke tanah.

"Ya ampun!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun tidak ditanggapi serius, ketika pria itu berbalik dan memberikan Sungmin tatapan tajam, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah tipe pria yang tidak pernah merasa bersalah walau sering kali mengusik hidup seseorang. Dia menganggap semua orang sahabatnya, teman baiknya, mengikutinya setiap hari hingga orang itu berteriak tidak senang. Walaupun itu sia-sia karena rasa sebal yang mereka lontarkan dianggap sebagai keramahan berbeda di berbagai sisi. Jika Sungmin sadar, sekarang Kyuhyun telah mengumpati kata-katanya yang tadi. Demi semua dewa-dewi Neptunus sampai Flying Dutchman si pencuri kaos kaki, pagi indahnya buyar setelah bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sama mengerikannya dengan anak-anak nakal penjilat! Mereka menggunakan wajah mereka yang menggemaskan sebagai manipulasi. Dan contoh terbaiknya adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Astaga, pagi-pagi begini kau masih saja tampan ya? Sudah mandi belum? Sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, kebetulan aku bawa waffle. Aku beli ini dari depan gang, pagi buta begini dagangannya sudah hampir habis. Laku sekali bibi itu, yang kutahu anak muda memang suka yang seperti ini sih untuk sarapan. Aku bawa rasa cokelat dan stoberi. Dokter Cho mau yang mana?" Jika boleh tidak diambil pusing, Kyuhyun akan membiarkan Sungmin bicara terus menerus. Mengabaikan semua yang laki-laki manis itu ceritakan dengan pura-pura tidak dengar. Makan semua waffle yang dia bawa tanpa belas kasihan, tetapi jika boleh jujur. Sekali bertemu Sungmin, dia selalu putus asa. Tidak berdaya dan canggung. Kondisi ini membuat perilaku pribadinya jadi terbatas, tersenyum sulit apalagi membentak.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu luar biasa. Lebah-lebah pengganggu di hidupnya dulu sangat mudah disingkirkan. Contohnya, jika ada anak gendut yang ingin mencuri donatnya, dia hanya perlu menatap anak itu dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan. Menunggu serangga menyebalkan itu menangis dan mengadu kepada orangtuanya, mengumpat Kyuhyun lalu pergi dari kliniknya. Sayangnya, Sungmin bukan salah satunya. Seberapa kuatpun Kyuhyun memeloti Sungmin, insan itu masih tersenyum. Pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Stoberi."

"Tapi aku suka yang stoberi, kau ambil saja yang cokelat."

"Lalu kenapa menawariku kalau begitu?!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Kenapa kau suka sekali mengumpat sih?! Diam saja dan makan itu. Kau cerewet sekali tahu!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Lari pagikan? Ayo lari bersama!" Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin untuk berlari lebih dulu, mendahului langkahnya sembari mengunyah roti kotak-kotak persegi kecekoletan bagai cangkang kura-kura. Kyuhyun melahap waffle Sungmin dengan beringas, mengunyahnya kejam, mengoyaknya dengan gigi geraham seolah-olah waffle itu adalah Sungmin.

_Yang cerewet itu siapa sih sebenarnya?_

"Omong-omong ada yang ingin kuceritakan, kemarin aku meneriakinya kutu buku. Kupikir awalnya dia akan mendiamiku sampai makan malam nanti tapi dia tertawa seperti orang gila. Kau tahu apa lagi yang kulakukan? Aku masuk kekamar kami dan tidur lagi disana, ini gilakan? Maksudku, aku marah dan senang diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak setahun yang lalu saran seseorang berhasil setidaknya membuat kami merasa lebih baik. Kau memang yang terhebat ChoGyuGyu!"

"Hmm…."

"Kemudian saat sarapan, suamiku minta tumpangan. Dia bilang mobilnya rusak, aku sebenarnya kasihan, tapi aku menolak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya, hebatkan?"

"Hmm…."

"Kau kenapa? Sakit gigi? Kenapa hanya menjawab _hmm _dan _hmm_?! Jangan bilang kau kesal karena tidak suka cokelatnya!" Memutar matanya untuk merasa sedikit lebih baik, Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan spontan Sungmin juga. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Sejujurnya, sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar kesal dengan masalah cokelat atau stoberi. Tetapi yang sangat mengganggunya adalah bibir Sungmin yang maju mundur terbuka lebar-lebar hingga remahan wafflenya terpental ke udara dan hampir mengenai hidungnya yang mancung.

"Perhatikan mulutmu! Yaik, kau jorok sekali!"

"Hehehe, maaf."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lebih dari dua minggu?! Ini bengkel atau tempat operasi plastik?! Aku setidaknya butuh mobil ini dua jam dari sekarang, waktuku terlalu penting hanya untuk menunggu kalian mengganti akinya dan membenarkan yang lain. Sial! Dimana bosmu? Pelayanan sampah, aku serius tidak mengerti cara kerja kalian! Semakin lama aku mengurung mobilku ditempat berbau ini, semakin banyak biayanyakan? Begitu cara kalian berbisnis? Ah, ya ampun! Aku bisa gila!"

Si surai hitam tampak tak percaya, lagak paman brengsek didepannya bisa dibandingkan dengan pria tua tidak sabaran di jaman modern. Waktu adalah hal mutlak yang tidak bisa dibeli, ditawar atau dijual. Kau tidak bisa mengumpat lantang tentang itu, sekalipun kau adalah orang paling sibuk di Korea, oranglain dinegri berbeda masih bisa bersyukur walau mereka lebih sibuk dari itu. Pria berambut kecokelatan itu berkacak pinggang, menendang ban sampai Donghae yakin dia meringis walau ditahan. Donghae masih sibuk dengan ban dibawah sana, kakinya tertekuk dengan lutut nyaris menyentuh wajah. Tangannya berputar kesana-kemari walaupun begitu dia tetap hati-hati, agar benda-benda tajam miliknya tidak menggores cat mobil.

Donghae jarang bertemu orang semenyebalkan ini sebelumnya, pernah sekali tapi setidaknya paman-paman yang lain akan menghargai waktunya yang serius dan memberikan penghargaan berupa bir ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Atau paling tidak cemilan-cemilan kecil yang lain. Bukan sumpah serapah yang mengomentari kinerjanya tentang pekerjaan. Memang tahu apa dia tentang struktur kerusakan mobil?

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Dimana bosmu? Biarkan aku bicara dengannya, sial sekali! Orang mana yang bisa mempekerjakan cecunguk seperti ini?! Mobilku harus utuh tepat di jam dua nanti, waktumu tiga jam bedebah. Kemampuanku bahkan lebih baik dari bocah sepertimu, cih. Jika aku bisa, aku akan memperbaikinya sendiri." Dan ketika potongan-potongan kalimat itu menyatu jadi satu ditelinganya, Donghae menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. Selain cerewet, paman tua ini bermulut besar. Bicara dengan gayanya yang sok dan tidak mau kalah. Ketika Donghae berhenti dari pekerjaannya tadi, Hyuk Jae sempat terkejut. Tambah kaget lagi saat bocah sialan itu berdiri didepannya, mengusap oli ditangan ke singlet ketatnya yang terbuka dan berkacak pinggang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan.

Hyuk Jae mendadak loncat dari tempatnya berpijak ketika pemuda itu menendang kunci inggris yang tergeletak di aspal hingga mendarat ke kaki Hyuk Jae. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah menyalang, tersinggung mengoyak perilakunya hingga cenderung tidak sopan. Gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapih kelihatan sedikit saat dia menggertak. Bahu-bahu yang mulanya lemas karena lelah jadi menegang lagi. Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, Hyuk Jae akan jadi pelanggan semena-mena yang banyak bicara juga tidak tahu diri. Sejak kemarin, dia mencoba bersikap baik dengan tidak menyahut ketika pria itu tidak selesai dengan umpatannya. Bersikap sopan sampai denyutan dikepalanya berkerut-kerut terus karena paman Lee ini masih tidak berhenti. Sikap baiknya tidak dihargai jadi sekarang Donghae bisa marah.

"Apalagi yang kau lihat? Bisa mengerjakan sendirikan? Kalau begitu perbaiki ini, waktunya sampai jam dua siang. Ayo perbaiki, kau orang yang sangat sibuk dan pintarkan? Mulutmu bisa memperbaikinya dengan baik kupikir. Hebat sekali paman, perhatikan dulu sebelum bicara. Di tempat ini bukan hanya kau yang sibuk, semuanya juga sibuk. Termasuk aku dan bosku yang gendut. Kau mau bilang apa? Tidak terima? Ayo pukul, pukul aku!"

_SMACK_

Donghae diam permanen pada saat-saat lima tulang jari berbentuk kepalan mengecup kepalanya dengan keras. Gerakan kasar itu membuatnya terpaku sebentar dengan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut menyebar sampai wajah. Dia terbengong sementara, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap layaknya orang bodoh syok.

"Aww! Kau memukulku?!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang kau ajak bicara bocah idiot?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaca transparan persegi yang membentang bagai lilitan rantai berduri, penyekat antara rasa bebas yang—yang dia rindukan. Selama lebih dari lima belas menit berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan Sungmin adalah cerminan kenyataan paling mengerikan yang pernah Kyuhyun temui. Rentetan peristiwa pribadi sampai rahasia-rahasia kecil yang Sungmin alami dan lakukan dia ceritakan lagi. Mulai dari detail terkecil sampai kalimat-kalimat yang dia ingat dari masa lalu. Kyuhyun telah menyerah untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti bicara, sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk menghentikan pria itu, semuanya jadi sia-sia. Gigi kelinci sosok itu tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menganggu hidup Kyuhyun, bahkan nada tenor yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin masih betah mendengung di gendang telinga pria ini. Berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang pernah ibu Sungmin makan hingga punya anak secerewet dia?

Sungmin masih tersenyum dengan gayanya yang biasa, mencuri pandang sebentar kearah Kyuhyun sementara tangannya bermain di setir kemudi. Semenjak jam 7 pagi tadi, Sungmin masih diam mengikutinya. Mondar-mandir dari kamar Kyuhyun untuk membuat bubur labu yang sempat dia janjikan sampai mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke klinik di jam 9 pagi. Alasannya adalah, hari ini Sungmin tidak ada pekerjaan. Tetapi akan sangat sibuk di hari senin, akhir pekan dan akhir bulan. Dia bercerita bahwa di akhir bulan ini, Sungmin akan pergi ke Jinan untuk meliput berita. Pergi selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pulang lagi. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan tetapi membuatnya merasa ketagihan. Mik dan kamera adalah ekstasi, tumpukan laporan adalah alkohol. Selain urusan rumah tangganya yang memberatkan, pekerjaan adalah hal lain yang berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila. Itu yang sempat masuk ke telinga Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin memberitahukannya sambil memasak.

Mobil Sungmin berhenti tepat didepan klinik, pria manis itu meminta maaf saat secara tidak sengaja dia menge-rem mobil tiba-tiba hingga membuat kepala Kyuhyun terkantuk badan mobil. Masih dengan senyumannya yang manis, dia membuka mulut lebih lebar. Indikasi ingin bicara atau tepatnya mengobrol lagi sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai. Menyenangkan sekali hari ini ya? Bisa main kerumahmu sambil memasak. Bertemu dengan bibi-bibi baik di depan gang sampai makan waffle. Mengantarkanmu kerja dan melihatmu siap dengan tas kerjamu benar-benar menakjubkan! Tidak bisa digambarkan, kau luar biasa. Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang yang penuh perhatian seperti Dokter Cho. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak peduli padaku di pertama kali pertemuan, tetapi kau berbeda! Kita bisa jadi teman yang hebat setelah ini. Benarkan?" Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk kaku, bibirnya terasa kram karena terlalu banyak meladeni sikap Sungmin. Semua topik yang Sungmin ulas harus dibalas walau hanya dengan dengungan. Jadi percuma menghidari Sungmin jika Kyuhyun mau kehidupan yang lebih baik. Hadapi dengan pikiran yang dingin maka semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja.

Nyaris pergi dari mobil, ponsel Kyuhyun yang berdering di _dashboard_ mobil mendadak berteriak. Keheningan yang pada mulanya mendominasi dilalap habis oleh _ringtone_ Kyuhyun yang keras dan berisik. Ketika sibuk mencari ponselnya yang terselip, Sungmin jadi ikut panik. Wajahnya kemudian menunduk dan meraba-meraba plastik metalik hitam sampai secara tidak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan asing menyelip kekulitnya, dia mendongak dan membuka matanya lebih lebar.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, napas mereka berhembus bertukaran. Posisi yang dianggap canggung oleh salah satu pihak Sungmin balas dengan tatapan makin bingung, hidung Kyuhyun yang nyaris menabrak bibirnya dan mata laki-laki itu memberi fokus pada bibir Sungmin.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Update lagi! Rencananya kami bakal update FF ini tiap minggunya /kalo sempet/. Sebenernya, agak ngerasa bersalah sama Sungmin karena ngebuat karakter dia terlalu OOC di FF ini lol. Maaf Sungminnie! /cium

Di chapter kemaren, ada kalimat yang kepotong dan typoskan? Maaf banget ya, padahal tentang kalimat kepotong itu udah kami cek berkali-kali dan hasilnya normal. Tapi gatau deh kenapa pas dipost jadi agak melenceng begitu jk jk jk.

Udadeh segitu aja, maaf untuk kesalahan yang memperburuk kualitas ff ini. Dan very very makasih buat yang sempet review, ya made us day!

See ya soon! 1.4.3

P.s: Dispatch makin horror xc serem ih.

P.s.s: Scene gyugyu mimpi bener-bener konyol, sorry ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Meonk and Deog.

**Title:** Hot Issue.

**Rate**: T.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama.

**Main pair:** KyuMin.

**Slight pair:** HyukMin and HyukHae/HaeHyuk.

**Cast:** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae and other Super Junior member's.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Warning: **Boyslove/Shonen-ai, OOC, OC, AU, typos, bad grammars and other stuff's that may you uncomfortable with.

**Summary: **_"Sungmin seharusnya tidak memilih Dokter Psikologis untuk menangani pernikahannya yang amburadul. Sehingga, dia malah makin terjebak dikisah cinta yang kusut. Dua orang pria tampan, siapa yang akan dia pilih?"_

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast. But however, this story totally and naturally ours. This stuff just a fanfiction, don't take it too serious pals!

**We've right way to throwing a plagiarism off at hell. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Enjoy reading anyway ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV. **

Jika debaran dijantungnya mampu dihitung kedalam angka-angka dan rumus logaritma, Kyuhyun yakin dia perlu papan sepanjang 5 meter untuk memecahkan masalah dan membantunya sadar lagi kemudian tahu bahwa jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin hanya dibatasi beberapa inci udara. Itu bukan masalah baginya jika yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah Ryeowook, Jongwoon atau persetan siapapun itu, tetapi sayangnya peganggu yang muncul sejak dua hari belakangan adalah Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin si naïf yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa gila dan tidak berdaya setiap mereka punya waktu bersama-sama. Seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa harus Dokter psikolog yang dimintai solusi pada saat-saat kau punya masalah dengan hubungan rumah tanggamu yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada apapun yang Kyuhyun dapat sebutkan sebagai pertengkaran diantara Sungmin dan si Tuan Lee, mereka berdua hanya dua bedebah bodoh yang tidak mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berharap tidak terlibat diantara salah satu dari dua kumbang sialan yang kehilangan radar.

Sebenarnya berhimpitan bersama Sungmin tidak benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun jengkel, malah menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang sejenis Sungmin. Pria itu semacam tipe yang langka jika Kyuhyun perhitungkan, kalau boleh dibilang Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan sifat menjengkelkan Kyuhyun selain Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Apalagi cara dirinya memperlakukan Sungmin tidak benar-benar baik, dia selalu punya gagasan untuk mengusir Sungmin pergi menjauh padahal sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Sungmin yang mampu membuatnya uring-uringan dalam waktu dua hari. Itu terlalu singkat. Sangat singkat!

Setiap napas yang dia rasakan terasa sangat halus bagai kepakan kupu-kupu yang menghantam perutnya, merasa digelitiki sampai-sampai sangat sulit rasanya untuk pergi menjauh. Darahnya bergerak cepat dari hulu sampai ke tepi pada saat-saat dia memberanikan diri untuk makin mendekat, menghapus ruang-ruang yang dia anggap pengganggu ketika ingin tahu bagaimana struktur wajah Sungmin lebih baik. Pandangan mereka menyatu kedalam satu garis yang tidak terlihat, yang tidak bisa lagi Kyuhyun perkirakan rasanya bagaimana. Dia bagai terhisap kelubang yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus dan hanya ada Sungmin disana. Atau dia melihat pelangi dimalam hari yang sebenarnya tidak ada warna merah. Intinya, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa ingin dan terus lebih dekat.

Kedua bola mata serupa rubah itu hanya mampu berkedip-kedip tak teratur, kebingungan mempengaruhi tindakannya sehingga Sungmin merasa otot-ototnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Dokter Cho yang tampan sulit untuk berhenti mendekat, hidung mereka nyaris menjamah satu sama lain jika tidak dihentikan. Anehnya, Sungmin memang tidak ingin itu. Benar atau tidak, Dokter Cho jadi sangat kelihatan menarik di jarak sedekat ini. Tidak terlihat kaku seperti biasanya, semua indikasi yang menyatakan bahwa itu Cho Kyuhyun bagai lenyap. Contohnya; mata kecokelatan yang biasanya memandangnya ogah-ogahan sekarang kelihatan lebih bulat, ramah dan penuh dengan senyuman. Kilauannya menyengat Sungmin untuk ikut bergerak maju, atau jangan berani untuk menjauh kalau mau melihat yang lebih indah. Saat dahi mereka mulai bersentuhan, Sungmin tahu ada yang salah dengan neuron otaknya. Sarafnya seperti salah sambung dan sesuatu yang lembut bagai menggelitik bulu-bulu hidungnya. Rasanya gatal dan tidak tahan, Sungmin nyaris—

"Huacimm!"

"Yaikkk! Kau jorok sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke klinik dengan wajahnya yang buram sebenarnya bukan masalah, tidak perlu diperhitungkan karena setiap hari dia memang seperti itu. Garis kemerahan yang dia banggakan indah membentuk bulan sabit, melengkung kebawah tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengoreksinya ketika jam makan siang tiba. Tidak lagi terlihat tampan dan memesona, wajahnya dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan bahwa dia ingin menelan siapapun untuk sarapan paginya, seakan-akan waffle coklat yang Sungmin hadiahkan untuknya benar-benar tidak cukup. Matanya dipenuhi kilatan berkilat penuh kebencian, dan Ryeowook yakin tuan keras kepala yang bodoh ini menghabiskan waktu paginya tanpa teh hitam atau roti gosong yang Kyuhyun ceritakan enak. Ryeowook maju satu langkah untuk menggapai pandangan Kyuhyun, mengambil tempat yang tepat agar pria itu dapat melihatnya. Atau setidaknya melihat bahu kecilnya yang kerap kali Kyuhyun abaikan ketika sedang berbicara.

Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya satu langkah sebelum benar-benar bicara, udara yang ada dikerongkongannya mendadak masuk ketika Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya dan melihat Ryeowook seolah-olah pria mungil itu perlu dimusnahkan agar pasukan Alien tidak masuk kedaerah kekuasaannya. Ryeowook berdehem bersamaan saat Kyuhyun mengambil napas dari hidungnya.

"Kau kelihatan tidak baik, ada masalah ya?" Kyuhyun adalah jenis orang yang tidak akan meceritakan masalahnya secara detail kepada siapapun, dia mempunyai kebiasaan misterius dengan meninggalkan kode-kode sulit kepada kedua sahabatnya untuk dipecahkan. Tetapi tampaknya Kyuhyun bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang kemarin. Kebiasaan monoton itu jadi terlihat membosankan padahal Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menghadapinya. Ryeowook hanya berharap membawa Sungmin ketengah-tengah hidup teman kerjanya tidak akan membawa masalah. Yang seharusnya sadar bahwa lajang tanpa pengalaman di usia kedua puluh tujuh tahun itu mengerikan adalah Kyuhyun bukan Ryeowook, kekasihnya atau bahkan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun. Ini saatnya untuk pria itu membuka jalan dan peluang-peluang yang dibutuhkan, mencari pria atau wanita seusia yang mau diajak kencan ke sungai Han atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di taman kota kesayangan Walikota.

"Itu benar-benar salah. Seharusnya tidak begitu." Ryeowook meletakkan bokongnya diantara meja kerja Kyuhyun dan menghimpit dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Alisnya naik satu arah dan wajahnya seolah-olah bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Seharusnya tidak begitu, dia akan pikir aku aneh atau bahkan mengerikan."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?" Menyebalkan untuk dengar bahwa lawan bicaramu sama sekali tidak menghargai interupsimu, Kyuhyun yang mengipas wajah menggunakan kedua tangan benar-benar mirip dengan kura-kura peliharaan Jongwoon. Terlihat kaku dan bodoh dengan cangkang dipunggungnya. Berlumut dan kuno. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, tidak salah kenapa Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur dirumah ketimbang pergi keluar rumah saat libur musim panas. Pria itu kuno dengan pikirannya yang modern. Mirip kakek-kakek tua yang menolak pensiun karena stroke.

"Kau tahu, aku melakukan hal terbodoh seumur hidupku. Aku melakukannya. Akhirnya aku melakukannya!"

"Yang kutahu, setiap hal yang kau lakukan adalah kebodohan tuan Cho." Ryeowook berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya dan mengacak rambut. Meninju udara sampai wajahnya memerah karena menggigit bibir terlalu lama.

"Aku serius Kim Ryeowook! Aku melakukannya! Ya Tuhan! Aku melakukannya!"

"Aku benar-benar akan memukul kepalamu jika kau tidak bilang apa yang terjadi! Berheti bergumam dan beritahu aku!" Ryeowook dapat melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mengambil napas saat hendak bicara, dia kelihatan gugup dan putus asa. Seolah-olah dia punya rasa malu yang tidak dapat dia publikasikan bahkan pada teman terdekatnya. Seakan-akan cara terbaik untuk menghilang adalah tetap berisik dengan ketidak mampuan dirinya untuk terlihat tenang. Atau lebih baik lenyapkan dirimu ke sungai Han sebelum semua orang tahu apa yang kau lakukan.

"Aku nyaris menciumnya…" Ryeowook mendekatkan kepalanya ke bibir Kyuhyun sehingga objek lunak mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan membuat Kyuhyun berteriak karena jijik. Dia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, semua yang Kyuhyun sebutkan masuk ke gendang telinganya dengan baik tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal. Tetapi yang membuatnya bersikap bahwa dia salah dengar adalah, siapa dan bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun nyaris mencium seseorang dan siapa dia? Sulit untuk bicara bahwa Ryeowook bersikap berlebihan karena Kyuhyun memang benar-benar begitu. Memang manusia kolot ini tahu proses dan susunan-susunan tahapan yang harus dilewati untuk saling memagut bibir? Mustahil.

Melihat Ryeowook yang diam kaku digaris tegak lurus membuat Kyuhyun percaya diri bahwa akan ada tertawaan setelah ini. Dengan cara yang profesional dia kembali ketempat duduknya dan diam disana lagi. Menunggu sampai ada reaksi dari Ryeowook. Sulit untuk berharap bahwa Ryeowook akan menanggapi ucapannya tanpa candaan, perlu untuk menjadi serius disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Serius, apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak mungkin melakukan itu dan seharusnya tidak begitu! Mana bisa aku nyaris mencium Lee Sungmin yang sudah punya suami?! Buruknya aku melakukannya dimobil pribadinya yang mungkin dipasangi CCTV oleh tuan Lee sok sibuk yang brengsek?! Dan bagaimana jika dia ternyata seorang psikopat yang punya kemungkinan untuk membunuhku ketika aku berani menyentuh istrinya dan membelah tubuhku lalu membuangnya ke laut?! Ya Tuhan, dewa Neptunus bantu aku!"

"Jadi yang kau cium itu Lee Sungmin?!" Jari-jemari yang awalnya bebas mengambang diudara bergerak perlahan mendekap bibir ember Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menekannya bagai tidak ada suara yang boleh keluar kalau ingin reputasinya baik-baik saja sampai dua tahu kedepan. Sehingga ketika mendengar erangan menyerah dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun melepaskannya lagi dan mengelap keringat dipelipis dan jidat lebarnya. Memberikan peringatan untuk diam dengan matanya yang menyala-nyala tajam.

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Aku lebih tidak percaya kepada diriku sendiri. Semuanya benar-benar aneh, maksudku ini gila! Aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas kulakukan, maksudku pikiranku seperti diambil alih. Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang melakukannya, yang ingin menciumnya bukan Cho Kyuhyun melainkan orang lain. Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya sampai kapanpun, dan Sungmin bukan jenis orang yang—" Kyuhyun berhenti bicara saat dia merasakan tepukan halus dipunggungnya bertambah intensitas, Ryeowook tampak tersenyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan maksudnya untuk bilang bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap hubungan percintaan. Ada kalanya dia merasa jenuh dan terbatas, punya keinginan untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pria dewasa yang butuh dan perlu perhatian lebih dari orang lain. Tetapi jelas itu bukan Sungmin, bukan Sungmin yang seharusnya membuatnya seperti ini.

Dia menunggu dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya untuk menemukan orang-orang sejenis dirinya. Punya gaya bicara yang sama, sikap dan pemikiran yang nyaris tidak berbeda. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakannya dengan hati-hati kalau orang yang pertama kali membuatnya berdebar adalah seseorang yang dia inginkan. Yang memang sebenarnya Kyuhyun cari. Sayangnya semua hal yang dia siapkan dengan rinci dan terencana mendadak lenyap hanya karena datangnya Sungmin si lebah peganggu dua hari lalu. Dengan resiko yang Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu, Sungmin masuk kedalam hidupnya dan menghancurkannya secara hati-hati. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sungmin berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu. Kyuhyun punya perlindungan diri yang lebih kuat, yang seharusnya dia gunakan semenjak pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, menyadari senyuman Ryeowook berubah jadi benar-benar tipis. Tepukan dipunggungnya juga berheti bersamaan dengan pemiliknya yang mendirikan tubuh dari meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Kebodohan yang kau lakukan adalah saat kau bilang itu tidak mungkin. Ini saatnya untuk sadar bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukan lagi si Cho brengsek yang dulu. Kau masih punya kesempatan jika ingin memulai untuk yang pertama kali, setidaknya Sungmin dan kau terlihat cocok! Hanya butuh beberapa improvisasi seperti memakasa pria manis itu untuk bercerai dengan suaminya. Setelahnya itu akan sempurna! Kau pasti mengerti maksudku Cho! Semangat!"

Dan setelah Ryeowook pergi dari ruang kerjanya, udara perlahan-lahan bertahan dihidungnya dan membuat Kyuhyun sesak. Ini salahnya, kelabu yang dia bilang tidak pernah muncul dihidup Sungmin lambat laun berani untuk maju dan mengambil tempat. Dan warna kuning yang dominan seketika lenyap ketika Kyuhyun bilang itu bukan urusannya. Jelas Sungmin berhasil membuatnya gila selain dengan ocehannya yang berisik disetiap menitnya.

"Beruang dan kura-kura itu tidak sama, Sungmin dan yang lain jelas berbeda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin bertahan dihidungnya, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran blur yang tidak bisa Sungmin lihat garis-garisnya secara jelas. Kaki-kakinya yang menggigil dia bentangkan sampai lurus tegak membentuk dua sumpit, bokongnya yang berisi melandas dibangku taman sementara wajahnya tenggelam di kerah baju yang dia gunakan. Ini bukan musim semi tetapi dia merasa kehangatan yang dulunya dia simpan lama-kelamaan hilang bekasnya dan timbul lagi. Masalah ini bukan hanya tentang Lee Hyuk Jae yang tampan dan si Dokter Cho, tetapi juga tentang dirinya sendiri yang kebingungan. Singkatnya, Sungmin kehilangan arah ditengah jalan. Entah Utara atau Barat, kanan atau kiri. Lengkungan itu nyatanya makin kusut. Kusut karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang Sungmin dapat prediksi, bahkan dia tidak punya cara untuk mampu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Dokter Cho dari tindakannya. Sungmin hanya tahu yang mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua bukan dirinya, atau orang lain yang mengontrol dirinya sampai bertindak seperti itu. Sulit sekali percaya kalau yang barusan terjadi adalah tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Seberapa kuatpun Sungmin mencoba untuk bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak masalah, itu tetap berefek kepada tubuh dan pikirannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak ditatap sehangat itu, sudah lama sekali tidak berada dijarak sedekat itu dengan orang lain. Dan sudah lama sekali Hyuk Jae tidak memberikan mereka kepada Sungmin. Kalau dibandingkan, Cho Kyuhyun memang kalah keren dari Lee Hyuk Jae, tetapi Sungmin bisa bilang kalau Dokter Cho punya wajah yang sama tampannya dengan Hyuk Jae. Atau kalau boleh, Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tampan dari Hyuk Jae. _Hanya sedikit dan tidak banyak! Tidak boleh lebih dari itu!_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras, sadar pikiran-pikiran yang sebenarnya tabu itu tidak pantas untuk diperdebatkan. Mana boleh membadingkan orang lain dengan suamimu. Itu semacam kecurangan, tidak lebih baik dari selingkuh! Sungmin menggenggam es krimya lebih erat, mengangguk dan menatap langit secara bersamaan. Memori-memori tentang kencan mereka berdua dulu di pasar malam mendadak merebut kesadaran Sungmin. Jika dihitung, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka tidak lagi pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyisakan kenangan. Maksud Sungmin, dia butuh untuk mengingat seberapa manisnya Hyuk Jae yang dulu. Setidaknya dia perlu itu agar tidak melupakan pria itu. Hanya metode itu yang mampu membuatnya merasa dihargai sekaligus tidak menyesal karena menikahi si tuan kaca mata.

_Puk!_

Ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Sungmin tersenyum dan memberi ruang pria itu untuk duduk. Menempatkan bokong ketempat terbaik sebelum benar-benar beristirahat setelah meliput berita dijalanan macet kota Seoul. Sebenarnya jadi pria dewasa yang sibuk setengah tidak baik, kau perlu dua botol pembersih wajah dipagi hari untuk sebulan terakhir agar tidak jerawatan. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, hebatnya walau tidak punya rahasia untuk tampil awet muda dan segar, Sungmin tidak pernah menggunakan barang-barang femimim untuk menunjang penampilannya yang memang sudah baik. Kebalikan dengan Jung Soo yang setiap hari perlu kosmetik dan botok tiap enam bulannya. Sungmin sejenis pria beruntung jika dibandingkan dengannya. Suami Sungmin terlihat aristokrat dengan setelan jas dan tas kerja hitam, berbeda dengan tunangannya yang tiap hari mondar-mondir lampu merah untuk menangkap pengguna jalan yang serampangan. Ditambah pakaian polisi dan rompi hijau, Young Woon terlihat sangat kumal jika disejajarkan dengan Hyuk Jae.

"Aku bingung kenapa Dokter Cho melakukannya padaku." Jung Soo menengokkan kepalanya kekanan, alisnya naik keatas seakan-akan dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin gumamkan atau memang lebih dari itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sungmin?"

"Apa? Ah, tidak _hyung_, aku tidak bilang apapun."

"Kau kelihatan murung, Hyuk Jae ketahuan selingkuh ya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" _Kuharap memang benar dia tidak selingkuh._

Harapan Sungmin satu-satunya dari semua kesialan ini adalah, Hyuk Jae yang tidak melakukan kecurangan. Tidak berselingkuh dibelakangnya dan alasan bahwa pria itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan memang benar. Akan lebih baik mengetahui kalau suamimu adalah pria membosankan yang gila kerja dan menghabiskan setengah hidupnya tinggal di depan monitor ketimbang tahu bahwa pria yang kau tunggu dirumah saat tengah malam malah menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam dengan mencumbu orang lain, membuatmu seperti lalat penganggu dikesendirian.

"Kau tahu, aku sering berpikir alasan-alasan masuk akal yang sering membuatnya pulang malam. Selain selingkuh, aku tidak punya kecurigaan apapun terhadap suamimu."

"Ya ampun, bisa diam tidak sih? Hyuk Jae tidak selingkuh, aku berani jamin karena dia bukan orang seperti itu! Jangan bicara sembarangan, bagaimana kalau aku bilang Young Woon _hyung_ yang selingkuh dibelakangmu?!"

"Dia pernah melakukannya kau tahu. Setelah ketahuan semuanya jadi baik-baik saja, itu yang disebut proses penyempurnaan sebuah hubungan. Kau perlu bosan sekali kemudian tahu jika tidak ada orang lain yang lebih baik dari pasanganmu. Kupikir Hyuk Jae salah satunya."

"_Hyung_ kau jahat sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu makan siang sudah lewat sejak sejam yang lalu, tetapi tidak ada indikasi kalau Kyuhyun akan pindah dari kursi duduknya yang kaku dan tak empuk. Pria itu bagai patung manekin yang kehilangan nyawa, duduk diam di tempat yang sama dan hanya bergerak ketika berkedip. Mata cokelatnya yang bulat menatap jam dinding, menghitung rotasi matahari dengan perkiraan yang tidak tepat. Jika boleh jujur, mengejutkan untuk tahu Sungmin tidak lagi datang di hari ke tiga. Dan kemungkinan mengenai Sungmin terlambat membuatnya tambah tidak percaya. Biasanya si gigi kelinci akan datang sejam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan, kecuali jika dia bertemu dengan bibi-bibi cerewet penjual waffle dipinggir jalan. Perkiraannya tentang Sungmin yang takut bertemu dengannya membuat dirinya sendiri merasa tidak nyaman, kalau dia punya kesempatan Kyuhyun akan berusaha untuk meminta maaf bagaimanapun caranya. Menggunakan alasan-alsan kurang rasional untuk melarikan diri. Semuanya sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan dengan matang kalau saja Sungmin mau datang lagi. _Datang untuk kali ini saja._

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya gemas, menginjak-injak lantai sebagai tanda kekecawaan. Kedua bola matanya perih menatap jam dinding yang sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat sementara Sungmin tidak punya tanda-tanda untuk datang ke Kliniknya. Kyuhyun sampai melupakan donat cokelatnya yang lezat demi Sungmin. Demi Sungmin yang mungkin saja sebaliknya. Jika diingat-ingat, dia hanya tahu Tuan Lee Hyuk Jae sebagai pria paling tampan. Tuan Lee yang sekeren Jang Dong Gun atau bahkan Tuan Lee yang semenawan So Ji Sub. Hanya Tuan Lee yang dia tahu, dan Sungmin mungkin bahkan tidak ingin tahu apakah Kyuhyun lebih suka stoberi atau cokelat. Tepatnya sih Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia hanya menaruh perhatian kepada pernikahannya dan bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak punya tempat dihati Sungmin. Memang begitu, dan kenyataan seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun meringis. Mungkin sudah takdirnya agar tidak jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun perlu menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun untuk merasakan pelukan atau mungkin empat puluh tahun untuk merasakan ciuman pertamanya. Miris.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, rasa laparnya hilang dihantam angin. Pintu ruangannya masih bersih tak terbuka, pintunya tertutup bagai menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mungkin sudah gila, tetapi toh yang membuatnya gila adalah orang yang lebih gila lagi. Dan Kyuhyun jelas tahu ini bukan cinta. Ini hanya perasaan nyaman seseorang yang butuh perhatian. _Atau ada kemungkinan lain yang masih belum Kyuhyun sadari. _Kyuhyun menutup kotak bekalnya yang bersih tak tersentuh kemudian meletakkannya kembali kebawah meja. Teh, susu, air, jeruk bahkan sirup semuanya bak punya rasa yang sama dengan kopi. Pahit dan Kyuhyun tidak suka. Ketika Kyuhyun nyaris menutup matanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Harapannya itu Sungmin.

Sungmin si gigi kelinci yang membuka pintu tanpa malu, permisi masuk walau tidak diperintahkan. Memasang tampang konyol yang sebenarnya manis dan bergumam, 'Dokter Cho kau kelihatan jelek kalau cemberut, jangan begitu!'. Tetapi sayangnya yang masuk hanya Ryeowook. Pria kurus kering yang Kyuhyun benci kedatangannya untuk saat ini.

"Aku mengganggu Cho?"

"Kau selalu menggangguku kurus. Bilang apa yang ingin kau katakan kemudian pergi." Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai dibibir Ryeowook ketika pria itu mengambil langkah untuk maju dan mendekat, sebenarnya kalau Kyuhyun punya kondisi tubuh yang baik, dia akan membalas semua perlakuan jahil Ryeowook dengan mulutnya yang pedas dan tidak berperasaan. Tetapi hebatnya Sungmin menghentikannya. _Tepatnya ketidak datangan Sungmin mampu menghentikan Cho Kyuhyun._

"Coba lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Selamat siang Dokter Cho-ku yang tampan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, bukan masalah untuk mengambil mobilnya yang rusak setelah pulang kerja. Sayangnya, Hyuk Jae tetap Lee Hyuk Jae. Kebiasaannya yang tepat waktu dan tidak sabaran membuat Hankyung harus ikut jalan kaki ke bengkel terdekat ditengah jam kerja. Mungkin waktu makan siang mereka terbilang lama, tetapi disaat-saat menyusahkan seperti ini Hyuk Jae benar-benar atasan dan sahabat yang menyebalkan. Mereka seharusnya naik taksi, tidak perlu pakai alasan irit dan hemat untuk membelah lautan warga Seoul yang sibuk jalan kaki. Tetapi Hyuk Jae selalu punya cara untuk mempertahankan gagasannya yang keras kepala. Dan beginilah Hankyung sekarang, lututnya lemas dan betisnya terasa membengkak sementara si kacamata masih sok keren berjalan santai dengan gelas kopi kertas ditangan kanannya. Semenjak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin, Hyuk Jae jadi sedikit bicara dan kaku. Pria yang sebenarnya humoris berubah menjadi orang lain sejak beberapa tahun belakangan.

Dan kalau tidak salah dengar, dari apa yang Hyuk Jae ceritakan kepadanya, mereka hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit mengobrol dipagi hari. Dan hanya dua jam diakhir pekan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tetapi solusi apapun yang Hankyung beritahukan, Hyuk Jae selalu punya cara untuk bilang bahwa dia punya metode lain yang mampu menguatkan hubungan mereka lagi. Jelasnya, Hyuk Jae tidak akan pernah medengarkannya sekalipun Hankyung menemukan harta karun dikaus kakinya yang bau dan jorok. Atau Hyuk Jae pura-pura tuli ketika dimotivasi.

Hyuk Jae menghentikan jalannya tepat setelah melihat palang dipintu masuk, kelopak matanya berkerut ketika kedua objek itu menyipit dan menajamkan penglihatan. Mobil hitam kebanggaannya masih tergeletak tak berdaya, ban depan dan ban belakang belum benar-benar terpasang sementara pelek mobil ringsek tak beraturan. Kalau diingat-diingat, Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak mengalami kecelakaan parah sehingga membuat mobil kesayangannya tak bernyawa. Dia hanya tidak sengaja menghantam pohon dan keesokan harinya tidak bisa dinyalakan. Itu sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat diperbaiki dalam waktu dua jam, atau paling lama satu hari. Namun buruknya, yang menangani itu semua adalah amatiran. Seorang yang baru yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana memutar kunci inggris dengan benar.

Ekspresi wajah Hyuk Jae makin masam ketika melihat bocah tengik itu yang berjongkok diantara ban mobil, tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi dari penampilannya yang sebenarnnya baik-baik saja tetapi baju merah bermotifkan _liverbird _dibagian dada membuat seringai diwajah Hyuk Jae makin melebar. Baju bola Liverpool yang dimodifikasi sedemikan rupa sehingga tidak memiliki lengan dan lebih mirip baju basket membuatnya ingin muntah. _Tidak tahu apa dia supporter Manchester United yang fanatik. _

Hyuk Jae menyenderkan punggungnya dibadan mobil sampai membuat pemuda dibawahnya mendongak, atau dia mencoba melakukan kontak mata dengan raut wajah mengejek yang jelas Donghae tidak sukai. Bersiul sebentar, Hyuk Jae menendang kerikil disekitarnya sampai nyaris mengenai wajah Donghae.

"Liverpool tumbang 3-1 malam kemarin. Oho, itu menyedihkan. Kupikir setan merah memang setan merah. Menyedihkan untuk tahu mereka menang dibabak pertama tetapi kemudian dibobol habis-habisan dibabak kedua. Akan lebih memalukan lagi jika salah satu dari mereka sama sekali tidak memasukkan gol. Maksudku, tidakkah mereka terlihat putus asa? Liga Inggris nanti aku yakin mereka yang akan maju melawan Chelsea. Kalian sudah diperhitungkan untuk jatuh, burung bangau." Donghae menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, itu sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan sebelum meninju paman ini pergi. Semenjak hari-hari kemarin, paman brengsek kurus sok tahu ini selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kesal, marah dan jengkel. Bos gendutnya pernah bilang, perlakukan pelanggan seperti Raja dan perlakukan dirimu sendiri sepert tikus pengerat. Kau adalah pencuri yang mengagungkan korbanmu dengan bangga. Konsep semacam itu selalu Donghae pelajari semenjak menjadi montir empat bulan yang lalu.

Tetapi ketika bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae, Donghae punya pemikiran yang berbeda lagi. Perlakukan mereka seperti korban yang pantas kau cincang dagingnya, dan tidak ada lagi kebanggan yang harus kau perlihatkan demi pelanggan arogan sepertinya. Berusaha untuk tampil profesional, Donghae menutup telinganya. Tangan-tangannya kokoh memutar baut sehingga ban mobil yang mulanya lepas dapat terpasang kembali. Setidaknya dia butuh konsentrasi untuk menghiraukan ocehan paman Lee yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Dan kupikir pemain lain di Liverpool harus mengikuti jejak Gerrad. Melihat sekumpulan burung bangau mengejar bola itu konyol. Cepat pensiun sebelum benar-benar menyesal." Donghae masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, sekuat mungkin untuk bersikap bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Kerjakan semuanya dengan baik kemudian selesaikan. Setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi paman angkuh yang hobi mengomentari pekerjaanmu. _Tidak akan ada!_

"Semenjak diciptakan Liverpool bukan apa-apa, sekalipun pernah menang delapan belas kali di liga Inggris, mereka bukan lawan seimbang untuk Manchester United sekarang. Masalahnya, para cecunguk-cecunguk diluar sana masih berpatokan pada tradisi lama yang bilang Liverpool adalah lambang dari kehebatan Inggris. Huh, konyol bung! Cepat atau lambat Everton dan yang lainnya akan menghabisi kalian di liga Champion! _The kop, you will never walk alone_. Apa-apaan itu? Mereka hanya bagian dari—"

"KAU MAU CARI RIBUT HUH?!"

_SMACK_

"KAU BERANI BERTERIAK PADAKU?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk sadar bahwa pria yang ada didepannya benar-benar Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang nyaris dia cium tadi pagi dan Lee Sungmin yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai lebah pengganggu semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Maksud Kyuhyun adalah, Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat terlalu sama dengan kemarin-kemarin. Dia bersikap biasa, banyak bicara, ramah dan sulit dihentikan. Semuanya terulang bagai kaset rusak, dan dibagian yang Kyuhyun takutkan adalah Sungmin melupakan kejadian tadi pagi begitu mudah. Atau buruknya malah menganggap ciuman yang nyaris terjadi itu bukan apa-apa. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan miris ketika tahu bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tidak bersikap canggung atas insiden tadi pagi. Atau mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang menganggap serius itu semua. Kepolosan dan kebodohan Sungmin membuatnya sakit kepala, dia sulit percaya kalau pria cerewet itu adalah orang pertama yang membuat dadanya berdebar-debar melebihi kapasistas. Dan ketakutan Kyuhyun merambat jadi intens, prediksi tentang Sungmin yang mungkin saja memang tidak peduli sama sekali rasanya mati-matian ingin Kyuhyun tampik.

Ini juga salah Kyuhyun untuk menjadi amatir disaat-saat seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang jatuh cinta. Tidak tahu bagaimana proses dan susunannnya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengartikan semuanya secara harfiah dan murni. Sulit kalau bilang dia tidak merasakan apapun ketika ada didekat Sungmin, dan lebih sulit lagi jika bilang Sungmin mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Demi Tuhan mereka baru bertemu tiga hari!

Di jam makan siang yang sebenarnya sudah lewat, Sungmin datang membawa dua bungkus mie kacang hitam. Dia bilang lomba makan akan membuat semua orang lebih bersemangat. Apalagi jika ditemani semangka dan donat cokelat, semuanya akan terasa sempurna walau pada faktanya keseluruhannya terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan gayanya yang khas, Sungmin meletakkan bekal makan siangnya dimeja Kyuhyun. Meletakkan sumpit disisian pembungkus mie dan tersenyum sebelum bicara. Ada acar lobak yang sejujurnya Kyuhyun benci keberadaannya. Dia mungkin memang orang Korea tetapi memakan barang-barang fermentasi setiap hari membuatnya ingin muntah. Itu sebuah kebisaan yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun terapkan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak baik dilakukan. _Asam dan menjijikkan, itu makanan basi._

"Tengah hari adalah waktu dimana semua orang akan kehilangan semangat bekerjanya. Jadi, untuk meraih semangatmu lagi di siang yang panas, memang ada baiknya kita melakukan ini. Aku pernah beberapa kali lomba seperti ini dengan rekan setimku di tempat kerja, selain menyenangkan kita juga bisa jadi lebih akrab setelahnya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh juga? Jika aku menang, aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam di Restaurant mahal sementara jika kau kalah, kau harus membiarkanku memasak makan malam dirumahmu. Setuju? Aku bahwa abalone dari Jeju dan masih sangat segar. Ini semua untukmu, aku bahkan tidak memberikannya kepada suamiku. Setujukan?"

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk bilang tidak jika Sungmin sudah memutuskan begitu, jadi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara apapun. Mustahil untuk menolak kalau mau hidupmu tenang tanpa gangguan walau serangan-serangan kecil tetap diberikan, Sungmin bak mampu mengontrol akal sehatnya. Walaupun dia tidak suka dan tetap merasa janggal, sangat sulit untuk mengabaikan Sungmin. Disisi lain, Sungmin berhasil membuatnya gila dengan kedatangannya, sedangkan disisinya yang satu lagi pria manis itu membawanya masuk kedalam perasaan baru yang menggoyahkan. Tentu saja salah untuk mencari tahu perasaan apa yang melandanya saat ini, karena ketika Kyuhyun menggali lebih jauh kemudian setelah itu mendapatkan jawabannya, semuanya akan jadi salah dan benar-benar terlarang. Kyuhyun bodoh karena telah berpikir bahwa seseorang yang akan menjadi cinta pertamanya dan pasangan hidupnya bisa ditemukan secara metodis dan terencana. Dia belum sepenuhnya yakin, tetapi dia tahu ada yang berbeda dengan Sungmin. Begitu berbeda.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya satu arah dengan jarum jam selanjutnya meraih sepasang sumpit yang tertidur pulas diatas meja, mencoba memulai _start_ secara sepihak dan berbuat curang. Kemudian, tangan halus Sungmin menghentikannya dan membuatnya mendongak menatap mata bulat Sungmin yang menyalang tidak terima. Pria itu menunjukkan aksi protes lewat mata dan bibirnya yang mencebik maju. Dia mengangkat sumpit dan menggerakannya kekanan dan kekiri, memberikan larangan untuk bergerak maju sebelum diberikan perintah seperti itu.

"Aturannya adalah jangan pernah menyentuh mangkuk. Kau juga tidak boleh minum air selama permainan. Mie-nya juga tidak boleh dimuntahkan atau kau akan didiskualifikasi. Dan setiap kunyahannya diselingi acar lobak. Mengerti?"

"Hei, itu jelas sulit sekali kau tahu. Dan apa-apaan dengan acar lobak? Apa tidak boleh memakannya setelah mienya habis ditelan?"

Mengalahkan Kyuhyun tidak sesulit apa yang sempat Sungmin pikirkan, satu hal lagi yang dia pelajari tentang Dokter Cho yaitu, dia benci makanan-makanan yang disimpan berbulan-bulan dan tertutup rapat ditempat-tempat penuh ragi. Tidak seperti kebanyakan warga Korea yang hobi mengunyah bakteri baik. Itu sangat kebalikan dengan Hyuk Jae yang perlu kimchie timun dan acar lobak setiap makan malamnya. Kyuhyun juga benci kopi hitam, atau apapun tentang kopi dan makanan asam. Pria itu unik dengan gayanya yang mononton dan kuno. Sejujurnya, Sungmin tidak benar-benar melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Dia memikirkan itu semua sampai membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut mau pecah. Ingin tahu maksudnya apa tetapi kau tidak bisa membawanya keluar kalau tidak mau memperburuk suasana.

Pada dasarnya, dia hanya pura-pura lupa. Jadi amnesia dadakan selama beberapa saat sampai dia mendapatkan ketenangan dihatinya lagi. Atau akan lebih buruk lagi kalau kebohongan Sungmin muncul keluar sebelum waktunya. Yang dia tahu, dia berusaha untuk bersikap normal walau sesekali dia akan mengingatnya lagi. Semuanya mustahil untuk dilupakan selama dia masih membutuhkan Dokter Cho sebagai penemu solusi diantara dirinya dan Hyuk Jae. Bukan bermaksud untuk egois, Sungmin hanya ingin menemukan titik terang yang dulunya redup. Dia perlu jingga lagi untuk mencerahkan semua jalan yang ingin dia lewati. Dan jingga adalah Hyuk Jae. _Atau malah Cho Kyuhyun._

"Sudah kubilangkan itu peraturannya! Jadi tidak boleh menolak! Kecuali kalau kau mau aku masuk dan memasak dirumahmu secara cuma-cuma dokter Cho."

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak ada yang seperti itu!"

"Kuhitung dari satu sampai tiga, setelah itu pegang sumpitnya dan boleh makan. Satu!"

"Hei—tunggu! Aku belum…."

"Dua!"

"Sungmin-ssi!"

"Tiga!"

"Mari makan!"

.

.

.

"Hyuk! Berhenti Hyuk! Kumohon berhenti! Semuanya melihat pertengkaran kalian seperti pertandingan tinju! Apa kalian tidak malu jadi objek taruhan?!" Pergerakan serampangan yang Hyuk Jae berikan coba ditahan sekuat mungkin oleh Hankyung dengan kedua tangannya, puluhan-puluhan tendangan bagai amunisi yang siap menghancur leburkan pihak lawan lewat peringatan berantakan. Sebenarnya semenjak tadi Hankyung sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda waspada, sejak dua orang beda usia berdebat tentang masalah klub sepak bola yang bahkan Hankyung bisa bilang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan klub yang dia dukung. Tetapi ketika keadaannya makin memanas, mereka mulai adu otot dan gertakan gigi, memberikan tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka mulai menyiapkan ancaman bogem mentah. Sulit memisahkan dua orang agresif sementara pihak-pihak lain memilih diri menjadi penonton ketimbang memisahkan dua kubu yang adu jotos. Sekuat apapun Hankyung berusaha melerai, Hyuk Jae dan tuan montir punya kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat. Dia nyaris terpental ketanah ketika salah satu dari mereka memberikan pukulan salah sasaran. Dan sangat langka melihat Hyuk Jae keluar dari batas kenormalan. Seolah-olah dia bagai kesetanan siang ini.

"Bukan salahku untuk bilang begitu, kau jangan ikut campur! Kau tadi bilang apa bocah?! Hah?! Berani padaku?!"

"Pada dasarnya aku hanya diam saat kau terus mengejek, tapi kau makin keterlaluan paman! Salahku apa sih? Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau sama saja dengan suporter mereka yang lain, beringas dan tidak tahu aturan! Atau sebenarnya kau hanya mau cari masalah denganku?!" Hyuk Jae menggertakan giginya makin keras, dan itu berpengaruh pada tindakannya yang lain sehingga jari-jari kukunya yang mengepal menembus telapak tangan. Menghina klub sepak bola kesayangannya sama dengan cari mati. Memang benar dia adalah pendukung yang fanatik tetapi menggilai sesuatu bukan berarti tidak tahu aturan. Semua yang Hyuk Jae lakukan masih sebatas ejekan biasa sampai pada saat pemuda itu melepas lagi kedua ban mobilnya dan nyaris melemparnya kearah Hyuk Jae. Yang pantasnya disebut beringas itu jelas bukan dia.

"Kau berani mengacungkan tanganmu padaku! Pasang ban mobilku lagi sialan! Wah, wah, kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya lebih beringas! Kau mau kupukul hah?!"

"Kau sudah memukulku paman sialan! Kau memukulku lebih dari dua kali dan aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun dan apa itu masih bisa dibilang beringas?! Aku tidak akan memasang ban mobilmu lagi sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu kembali brengsek!"

"Kau bilang aku brengsek?! Kau yang seharusnya menarik kata-katamu kembali bedebah! Kau kira kau siapa berani berteriak padaku?! Pelayanan macam apa ini?! Aku bisa menuntutmu atas tuduhan pengerusakan barang pribadi! Beritahu bosmu untuk datang kemari! Akan kupastikan kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu bocah!"

"Tuntut aku jika kau bisa! Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya racauan orang gila?! Dan, menuntut?! Tuntut aku! Aku juga akan menuntutmu atas tuduhan pelecehan!"

"Kau yang melecehkanku duluan keparat!"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook hampir mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya ketika adegan demi adegan perlombaan makan mie kacang hitam dilakukan dua orang kurang kerjaan yang mirip lumba-lumba hilang sonar. Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kelihatan tenang. Mereka makan semuanya secara perlahan dan hati-hati didua menit awal, tetapi ketika sampai ditengah pertandingan mereka bagai busung lapar yang kurang gizi selama lebih dari lima tahun. Kunyahan mie mereka tak beraturan, ditambah saus kacang hitam berantakan yang menutupi nyaris setengah wajah mereka. Belum lagi cara makan mereka yang setengah menjijikkan, keseluruhan dari itu semua nyaris membuat Ryeowook lari tunggang langgang menuju toilet. Merutuki perutnya yang sensitif atau mengutuk dua insan agak gila yang tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan aksi konyol mereka.

Dilima menit terakhir Kyuhyun tampak tidak tahan, wajahnya memerah ditambah rasa tidak sukanya terhadap acar lobak kekuningan membuatnya ingin muntah atau setidaknya dia butuh kesempatan untuk minum. Dia merasa perlu untuk berhenti sebelum mengeluarkan sebagian dari isi perutnya yang meraung-raung tidak tahan. Kebalikannya dari Kyuhyun adalah, Sungmin tetap tenang dan bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ditengah aktivitas makannya ketika Kyuhyun mencuri lihat. Gigi kelincinya yang bergerak maju mundur mengunyah makanan membuat pandangan Kyuhyun berputar, selain minum dan pergi ke toilet, itu sesuatu yang sangat Kyuhyun harapkan pada saat ini. Dan suara kunyahan Sungmin memperburuk semua ini. Berhenti atau mati ditangah jalan.

"Aku menyerah," selesai mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan kedua sumpitnya. Perutnya penuh perlu istirahat, kepalanya pusing dan lidahnya mati rasa. Tetapi Sungmin nampak menikmati itu semua, kekalahan Kyuhyun berarti besar untuk sore ini. Dia akan memasak abalone di rumah kesayangan Dokter Cho dan makan malam disana. Menikmati setengah hari dengan Dokter Cho adalah momen paling bahagia selain pulang kerumah dan bertemu Hyuk Jae. Belum lagi menemukan solusi-solusi ampuh yang pria jangkung itu kemukakan. Kalau bisa Sungmin juga ingin melihat bintang ke sungai Han bersama-sama sampai larut malam. Proses-proses yang sebenarnya ingin Sungmin lewatkan bersama Hyuk Jae, dan tidak apa-apa jika Dokter Cho adalah gantinya. Setidaknya bukan hal buruk untuk menikmati setiap menit bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan sisa mie terakhirnya dan mengambil botol air ditasnya, meminumnya dan memberikannya kepada Dokter Cho sekalipun ditolak mentah-mentah. Satu kebiasaan lagi yang Sungmin catat diluar kepalanya, Kyuhyun paling tidak senang berbagi minuman dengan banyak orang. Siapapun itu, tetapi akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun menerima pemberiannya. Kedua orang itu masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya mengambil udara, sampai-sampai lupa bahwa noda saus kacang tersisa dipipi hingga kehidung dan garis kening.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada saat Kyuhyun menatapnya secara intens, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa dia benar-benar butuh obat untuk menenangkan pacu jantungnya yang tidak mau diam. Mereka tenggelam dikondisi hening yang lambat laun menyebar dan obsesif, memecah keributan yang sebenarnya mengasyikkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar butuh pencerahan sebelum menghantam kepalanya ketembok sekali lagi setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Ketenangan itu perlahan-lahan lenyap setelah langkah kaki seseorang maju mendekat kearah meja Kyuhyun, mengambil puluhan tisu dan melemparnya kearah wajah keduanya. Tangan-tangan kecil itu menyusup kewajah Kyuhyun juga Sungmin, bergerak dengan tisu dan menghantam semua noda diwajah mereka sebelum berteriak,

"KALIAN BERDUA JOROK SEKALI TAHU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bintangnya banyak ya, apa karena musim panas?" Wajahnya mempias ketika mendongak keatas, garis leher yang lemah sehabis bekerja menandakan bahwa dia sangat lelah. Tetapi keceriaan yang tersisa masih tidak surut, apapun yang terjadi Sungmin bagai matahari dikehidupan Kyuhyun. Selalu punya aksi kecil yang membahagiakan dan menenangkan. Sungmin seperti hadiah yang dapat membuatnya penuh, hadiah natal yang dapat kau temukan dikaos kaki merah dan harus dibuka sekarang juga. Selain rasa bersyukur, kau akan punya rasa bangga ketika mengenalnya. Sesuatu seperti itu seolah-olah memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin adalah potongan rahasia yang harus dijaga dan disimpan rapat-rapat dibawah kotak musik. Dan diantara perasannya yang bingung, Kyuhyun juga punya bagian lain yang dia anggap sebagai kejelasan. Contohnya; Sungmin membawa kebahagian ketika dia melakukan aksi-aksi manis yang selalu dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Selain cerewet, Sungmin tidak bisa diam dan aktif. Dan dia terlihat sangat indah kalau sedang serius. Kyuhyun berani jamin si tuan Lee pasti punya pemikiran yang sama ketika melihat Sungmin yang berjalan perlahan membawa bungkus belanjaan dan mengamati bintang secara seksama. Sayangnya, hadiah natal yang Kyuhyun maksudkan telah diklaim orang lain. Disimpan rapat dan dirahasiakan tempatnya, dan semua itu tidak bisa Kyuhyun temukan lagi. Atau jika perlu, dia harus merebut kuncinya agar membuat pria itu menyerah. Karena untuk yang pertama kali, Kyuhyun perlu payung agar bisa membelah langit selain berteduh dihalte bus ketika hujan badai. _Apakah Sungmin payung yang dia harapkan kedatangannya?_

Kyuhyun memeluk tas kerjanya dan ikut-ikutan mendongak. Sungmin benar, bintang dilangit banyak sekali. Setelah pindah ke kota dan memutuskan menetap, sulit sekali menemukan yang seperti ini lagi. Hanya dulu ketika kecil dia dapat melihat ribuan bintang mengikuti garis langit, saat dia bermain disungai bersama kakaknya dan tersesat sampai malam. Kenangan yang hampir Kyuhyun lupakan tetapi berhasil muncul lagi setelah kedatangan Sungmin kedalam hidupnya.

"Semenjak pindah ke kota, aku jarang melihat langit. Karena yang ada hanya kabel listrik dan palang pertokoan. Sebenarnya itu menyedihkan." Setelah Kyuhyun selesai bicara, Sungmin langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Dokter Cho. Berjalan beriringan sehingga dia bahkan hanya bisa mendengar helaan napas Dokter Cho yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau tahu, akan kuceritakan satu rahasia. Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa ketika siangpun kau masih bisa melihat bulan dan bintang-bintang, tetapi kau perlu indera lain untuk melihatnya. Warna mereka putih diketinggian saat tengah hari. Kau harus melihatnya besok, dan buktikan bahwa kata-kataku itu benar. Sayangnya agak sulit untuk lihat bintang pada saat itu, kau butuh mata elang yang benar-benar tajam."

"Ah, ya. Aku pernah dengar itu." Senyuman Sungmin menipis disaat dimana Dokter Cho mengambil jarak, bahu mereka tidak lagi bersentuhan. Dan Sungmin menginginkan mereka diwaktu-waktu seperti ini. Sungmin kehilangan kehangatan punggung Hyuk Jae semenjak tiga tahun belakangan, kehilangan bahu kokohnya satu tahun lalu dan kehilangan tatapan membutuhkan Hyuk Jae sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan kalau boleh jujur dia ingin itu dari Kyuhyun. Walau keinginannya tidak bisa disampaikan secara tersirat.

"Kau mau aku ceritakan satu rahasia lagi?"

"Hmm, apa itu?"

"Ini tentang masa lalu suamiku dan aku." Sungmin dapat menangkap Dokter Cho menghentikan langkahnya dengan spontan, punggungnya secara halus bergetar walau Sungmin tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya bahkan setelah dia menyadari bahwa Sungmin siap bicara setelah helaan napas terakhir.

"Sebenarnya dulu…."

_Sebenarnya dulu…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

Jadi, jadi ini updatenya pasti lama bangeet! Rasanya bullshit banget pas kami bilang kalo Author'snya mau update tiap minggu sekali, tapi serius ada alasan kenapa kami gak bisa update cepet. Jadi pertama-tama, karena Authornya udh masuk SMA dan kesibukan lainnya juga, rasanya sibuk banget, sampe gak punya cukup waktu buat tidur apalagi buat ff. (Gila, bayangin aja, SMA kami belnya jam 6.50) Kalo di Jakarta, itu mungkin jam 5.50 xcccc. Nyesel juga masuk IPS dan dapet tugas sebanyak itu tapi yaudadeng, daripada masuk ipa dan botak ngitung /hiii/ bisa gak naik kaminya wahahahaha. Udah deh, segitu aja.

Kami usahain deh, (usahain banget) chapter depan bakal gak ngaret lagi. Karena ini ngaret updatenya, jadi kami panjangin jadi 6k words. Maaf ya pals!

SJ7 udah deket guys, siapkan diri kalian! Thanks for review anyway!

Special Thanks: **Arevi . are . vikink| 5351| Zora Fujoshi| myeolchi25| kyumin pu| Guest| myblacksmile137| zagiya . joyers| abilhikmah| bLueeeeWY| Cho Na Na| ayyu . annisa . 1| sissy| gyumin4ever| chandra| Mayu ChoLee| fonami joy niellee| Miss Chocoffee**

Review are awesome ;)


End file.
